Uh! A Série
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Casados? Sim. Apaixonados? Nem por isso. A história de como eles se tornaram marido e mulher. CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Just Business

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 1

_Just business –Só negócios_

Acordou, cedo como costume. Sozinha, como costume também. O quarto era grande, de casal, bem como a cama. Mas eram raras as vezes em que ela acordava acompanhada. Não que isso a preocupasse. Nada a preocupava além do trabalho.

_Trabalho_ era a palavra que mais utilizava, seguida de _negócios_, _reuniões_ e _viagens_. Trabalho, trabalho e trabalho, eram essas as palavras que regiam a sua vida.

Começou então a sua rotina diária, escolheu a roupa, tomou banho, vestiu-se, aprontou-se e desceu as escadas até ao escritório. Arrumou os últimos papéis na pasta e olhou em volta por um segundo. Depois pegou numa pena, num pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu uma mensagem rápida.

"_Nem sei para quê."_- Pensou colocando o bilhete em cima da secretária do outro escritório da grande casa.

Olhou em volta, reparando em cada pormenor daquele escritório, tão diferente do seu mas no entanto tão parecido. Tudo ali 'gritava' trabalho e organização. Nas estantes centenas de livros organizados por temas, na secretária as penas e os tinteiros ordenados por alturas e as pilhas de folhas por importância de assunto.

Entrava ali todos os dias, com o mesmo intuito, deixar-lhe uma mensagem, mensagem essa que sempre via respondida quando chegava a casa, em cima da sua secretária.

Abanou a cabeça tentando não se dispersar e aparatou, atrasada.

"-Sra. Ginevra." – Chamou a velha secretária da empresa – "Os relatórios estão todos no seu gabinete, bem como o horário das reuniões de hoje."

"-Obrigada Helga. Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?"  
"-Nada de surpresas hoje Sra."

Entrou no escritório da sua empresa, _Companhia Weasley_, e olhou para o horário daquele dia. Apertado, como o de todos os outros dias. Mal teria tempo para almoçar e jantar, e pela hora da última reunião ficaria naquele escritório até tarde. Até bem tarde.

Suspirou, cansada. Não era aquela a vida que tinha em mente aos dezoito anos, não era a que tinha em mente quando começou nos negócios, mas era a que tinha em mente quando se casara.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos, permitindo-se não ser forte por uns momentos. E tudo o que fez foi chorar, durante longos minutos.

"_Estás a ser parva_" –Dizia-lhe a voz da consciência –_"Tens a vida que muitos desejariam, tudo o que alguém pode querer."_

Limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo, pronta a recomeçar o dia. Olhou para a pilha de relatórios. Tinha de começar por algum lado.

"_Relatórios mensais. Se as acções da empresa continuarem a subir…_"

Batidas na porta interromperam a sua linha de raciocínio.

"-Sim?"

"-Ginevra."

"-Sim Blaise?"

"-A Helga acaba de desmarcar todas as tuas reuniões até ao final da semana."

"-Mas hoje é Segunda! Estamos no final do mês, as reuniões…"

"-Tens uma viagem importante. O presidente daquela grande empresa na Alemanha quer-te lá amanhã de manhã para fecharem o negócio. Tens o dia de hoje para organizar todos os relatórios e informações que necessitas. Terei um botão de transporte pronto para as horas que quiseres."

"-Prepara-mo para uma hora antes da reunião na Alemanha. Envia-mo com um bilhete."

"-Claro que sim." – Respondeu saindo da sala – " Não te esqueças de avisar o teu marido." – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar a porta do escritório dela.

_"Como se ele se importasse."_

Aparatou cansado no seu escritório. Para não variar aquele tinha sido um dia estafante. Tinha voltado de viagem e chegara a casa bem depois da meia-noite, bem depois de muitas reuniões.

Pousou a pasta no chão e olhou para a sua secretária. Lá estava o costumeiro bilhete. Sentira falta deles durante a sua viagem. Não sentira falta por nenhuma razão em especial, apenas pelo simples facto de se ter habituado a eles.

_A noite passada fechamos um negócio milionário que quase dobrou as receitas do mês passado._

_Achei que gostarias de saber disso._

_Ginevra_

Então ele fez o que fazia todas as noites, pegou num outro pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu-lhe a resposta.

_A viagem correu bem. Nevava em New York. O negócio com a York's Deal correu como tínhamos esperado. Os lucros do mês passado foram triplicados._

Rabiscou o pergaminho com uma assinatura ilegível e saiu do seu escritório. Deixou o bilhete em cima da secretária dela e caminhou até ao quarto principal, esperando encontrá-la a dormir.

"-Ainda a pé?" – Perguntou vendo-a pentear-se de frente para espelho da cómoda.

"-Já em casa?" – Rebateu sem se desviar da sua tarefa.

"-Esta noite as reuniões acabaram mais cedo." – Respondeu despindo o casaco e afrouxando a gravata – "Que malas são estas?"

"-Vou viajar." – Pousou a escova na grande cómoda e caminhou até à cama.

Não pode deixar de reparar na marca de batôn na camisa do marido.

"-A viagem foi boa?" – Perguntou um tanto sarcástica.

"-Foi produtiva. Triplicamos os lucros…"

"-Não era disso que estava a falar." – Comentou apontando casualmente para a camisa dele.

"-Vais viajar para onde?" – Perguntou desviando o assunto.

Sabia dos casos do seu marido. Sabia das mulheres com quem se divertia, as amantes, os affaires durante as viagens, mas não poderia importar-se menos.

"-Para a Alemanha. Vou fechar o negócio com a _Geschäft_."

"-E quando voltas?"

"-Quando fechar o negócio. Espero que seja ainda amanhã."

"-Estás certa demais que o vais conseguir…"

"-Eu confio nas minhas capacidades de negócio. E tu também, ou não terias casado comigo."- Respondeu-lhe deitando-se na cama, de costas para ele.

"-Nisso tens razão."

"-Admite que eu tenho sempre razão Malfoy."

"-Por enquanto Weasley, por enquanto." – Respondeu deitando-se também ele na cama de casal, de costas para ela.

E eram assim as conversas deles. Curtas e sobre negócios. Era essa a razão do casamento deles. Não por amor, não por atracção, apenas pelo simples facto de ambos terem excelente relação com o mundo dos negócios. Eles superavam-se diariamente naquilo que faziam, e a prova disso era o casamento deles. Cada um era dono de uma das duas empresas que lideravam o mundo do negócio. Muitos eram os associados das suas empresas, mas acabava sempre por faltar a empresa rival, a empresa que tinha tantos lucros como a deles.

E ela tomara a iniciativa. Não fazia sentido juntarem simplesmente as empresas, ficariam a perder. E ele tivera a ideia. Já que uma simples fusão não era o suficiente teriam de recorrer às antigas leis do mundo mágico. E que lei mais antiga que o casamento? Casados eles continuariam a dirigir as suas próprias empresas, mas tendo acesso à fortuna um do outro.

Fora um casamento simples, como uma qualquer outra reunião de negócios. Assinaram os papéis, fizeram o juramento, consumaram o casamento. Estavam casados. Tinham direito à fortuna um do outro. Mal se falavam. Pouco se importavam.

Partilhavam a mesma casa e o mesmo leito mais por comodidade do que por outra coisa qualquer. Até porque cada um deles, individualmente, possuía fortuna que lhes permitia ter casa em qualquer parte do mundo. Já para não falar no resto dos quartos da grande casa que ocupavam.

Aquele tinha sido um acordo silencioso entre eles, acordo esse estabelecido depois da desastrosa noite de núpcias deles.

**Ö – Ö – Ö**

Olhou para o quarto de casal, de um estilo simples, mas ainda assim digno de um Malfoy. A cama era enorme, aliás, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto uma cama tão grande. Mas ele era um Malfoy, não podia esperar menos dele do que a opulência exagerada.

"-Vamos fazer isto logo de uma vez?"

Ele olhou-a de cima abaixo. Depois despiu a camisa.

"-Vamos."

Desapertou o fecho do vestido e deixou-o deslizar até ao chão.

"-Podes andar logo com isso, Malfoy?"

"-Weasley, eu preciso de me concentrar. A tarefa é difícil."

"-Ah sim, claro, eu devo imaginar que és virgem e não sabe o que fazer na primeira vez."

"-Eu não sou virgem!"- Exclamou indignado.

"-Apenas anda logo. Estar aqui com contigo não é algo que eu queira."

"-Eu também não quero, Weasley,"

Draco ostentava uma expressão de repugnância no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que suas acções mostravam-se desajeitadas diante da situação constrangedora de ter de fazer sexo com uma Weasley.

E então ele perguntava-se, quando fazer sexo se tornara algo tão mau?

"-É para hoje?"

"-Weasley, não está funcionando."

"-Malfoy, precisas de fazer isso para parecer real. Então, faz o teu querido e repugnante Malfoyzinho funcionar antes que eu definhe com tanto tédio e durma."

"-Mulher nenhuma dorme quando eu estou no controle."

Ginevra olhou um instante para baixo e gargalhou. Uma gargalhada no mínimo sádica.

"-Controle? Querido, se olhasses para baixo verias que não estás no controle, então, eu vou ser a primeira mulher a dormir diante do teu... uhm... descontrole."

Ele fechou os olhos. Ela estava a irritá-lo. Estava a desconcentrá-lo.

"-Dá para estar calada Weasley? Eu não estou a conseguir concentrar-me com tua voz irritante."

"-Mas querido, nem que eu estivesse calada. Parece que vais demorar muito para te concentrar."

_"Se não fossem os milhões de galeões…"_

Beijou-a, de forma violenta. Talvez assim se conseguisse esquecer da imposição que precisava de ultrapassar. E o beijo nem era assim tão mau. Na realidade não era nada mau. Ela tinha entrado no seu jogo, retribuía o beijo com a mesma violência, cravando as unhas no seu pescoço.

_"Até que a Weasley não é tão má assim…."_

Mas ao pensar nela afastou-se imediatamente.

"-Olha os lucros Malfoy. Depois disto vais ter o dobro da fortu…" – E não acabou a frase porque ele a beijou de novo.

Queria acabar logo com aquilo. Consumar o maldito casamento e possuir o dobro da sua fortuna. Mas a culpa era sua! Afinal ele fora o idiota que tinha proposto o casamento. Tudo era um plano perfeito. Só se esquecera dum pequeno pormenor. Pequeno mas irritante pormenor. Aquele pormenor.

_"A pele dela até que é macia…"_

_"O perfume dele até é cheiroso…"_

_"Mas é uma Weasley!"_

"_Mas é um Malfoy!"_

O corpo dela estava tenso, tanto que ela mal sentia os toques dele.

"-Não estás a facilitar Weasley."

"-Não estou habituada a homens assim."

"-O que queres dizer com isso?" – Perguntou parando de a beijar.

"-Ora! Homens que não conseguem cumprir com o seu dever."

"-Eu também não estou habituado a mulheres irritantes e não é por isso que me vês a reclamar."

"-Não estás a reclamar, mas estás a dar razões para que eu o faça." – Suprimiu um gemido quando sentiu o corpo dele a encaixar-se no seu, de forma brusca.

"-Disseste alguma coisa Weasley?" – Perguntou sarcástico.

Ela afastou os olhos do ponto que fixava no tecto e focou o seu olhar no dele.

"-Disse que te julgava mais competente nesta área Malfoy."

Começou a mover-se sobre ela, num ritmo desajeitado, descoordenado, bruto. Então ela cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, mostrando que também sabia ser violenta. Não se conseguiam entender. Quando ela tentava passar os braços por baixo dos dele ele movia-se de tal modo que ela acabava por tão ter como se mexer. E quando ele pretendia beijar os lábios dela a ruiva desviava-se e ele acabava por beijar o seu ombro.

"-Vamos combinar…uma coisa…"- Falou coma respiração acelerada – "Eu não te tento abraçar… e tu não me… tentas beijar. Ok?"

"-Ok."

Ginevra apoiou os braços no colchão, enquanto Draco permanecia com o rosto a certa distância do dela. Ambos se olhavam mutuamente, e mostravam eventuais expressões esquisitas no rosto.

É claro que a situação era constrangedora. E mais claro ainda que era humilhante. Ambos tinham consciência disso desde o começo. Entretanto, de alguma forma, o momento lhes dava prazer.

Nenhum dos dois jamais admitiria isso, simplesmente porque se tratavam de um Malfoy e uma Weasley a fazerem sexo, então, ter prazer não fazia parte do acordo de casamento.

"-Quando é que isto termina?" – Ginevra tentou parecer séria e entediada, mas a respiração descompassada tornava tudo inútil.

"-Acho que está na hora de tu fingires." – Ele disse, da mesma forma que ela.

"-E por que não tu?"

"-Por que mulheres fingem melhor. Está comprovado isso, Weasley."

Ele movimentou-se um pouco mais rápido sobre ela, enquanto afundava suas mãos nos cabelos dela. Quase sem perceber, Ginevra fechou os olhos, tentando por tudo não sentir o que estava sentindo. E ela não percebeu quando ele próprio fechou os olhos com a mesma intenção.

Não queriam sentir seus corpos quentes e suados, envolvidos de alguma forma com aquela situação repugnante. Não queriam sentir seus corpos tremerem com os movimentos mais rápidos, e muito menos relaxarem, ao mesmo tempo, depois de alguns minutos. E muito menos, queriam ouvir aqueles gemidos tão verdadeiros, mas que eternamente julgariam fingidos, saírem de suas gargantas.

Ambos ficaram parados por alguns minutos. Draco ainda manteve-se sobre ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego ao afundar seu rosto nos cabelos dela. Ela ainda tinha os lençóis presos entre os dedos, tentando voltar ao seu estado normal.

"-Tu finges bem, Weasley."

"-Acredita, Malfoy, tu também. És o melhor fingidor do mundo nestas horas. Mas agora, se não te importas, sai de cima de mim e vai pra bem longe. A cama é grande, tem espaço para ficares bem afastado."

"-Quanto mais afastado de ti, Weasley, melhor para mim!"

"-Para nós, querido. Para nós."

Draco afastou-se e virou de costas para ela, ao mesmo tempo que puxava o lençol para se cobrir. Ela fez o mesmo em seguida.

E aos poucos as respirações se tornaram mais lentas, os corpos arrefeceram, mas ambos permaneceram acordados por muito tempo, tentando por tudo esquecer o que acabara de acontecer.

**Ö – Ö – Ö**

Suspirou ao lembrar aquela cena. Tinha sido o momento mais constrangedor e humilhante de sua vida, mas mesmo que não admitisse nem para si própria, tinha sido também o mais prazeroso.

Não podia deixar de reparar que sempre que ele segurava a sua mão ou que enlaçavam os braços durante as festas das empresas, sentia um arrepio na espinha. Não podia deixar de notar que os comentários maldosos que ele fazia ao seu ouvido sobre os convidados a faziam tremer profundamente. E não podia ignorar os pensamentos que tinha em relação a ele, quando o via chegar a casa a afrouxar a gravata ou a sair do banheiro com a toalha em torno da cintura.

Virou-se na cama, ficando voltada para as costas dele. Nunca naquele ano e meio de casada tinha sentido tanta vontade de o tocar como sentia naquele momento.

Não entendia o próprio sentimento. Achava-o patético, ridículo. Mas era o que sentia na verdade. Não gostava dele, não o amava. Mas tinha o desejo de sentir os lábios dele nos seus, o desejo de sentir os toques que não tinha aproveitado.

Então ele voltou-se para ela e encarou-a.

"-Não devias dormir? Tens de viajar cedo."

"-Eu não tenho sono." – Respondeu tentado não olhar directamente nos olhos dele.

"-Eu não vou morder se olhares nos meus olhos, sabias?"

"-É difícil prever…." – Comentou casualmente caindo no silêncio.

Ele olhava-a sério, como se a analisasse, e ela não estava a gostar.

"-Como é ter muitas amantes?" – Perguntou um tanto curiosa, para saber como iria ele escapar à conversa.

"-Como é ter muitos amantes?"

"-Não faço ideia. Não tenho tempo para amantes. Foi por isso que perguntei…"

"-Tornam os negócios e as viagem longas menos aborrecidas."

"-Elas sabem que és casado?"

Ele levantou a mão esquerda mostrando-lhe a aliança de ouro branco.

"-Não faço questão de esconder. É algo de que me orgulho."

"-Foi o melhor negócio das nossas vidas, não foi?"

"-Até agora." – Ele afastou uma madeixa ruiva da face dela e depois murmurou – "Vê se dormes."

"-Isso é preocupação?"

"-Não quero que a minha mulher, a minha maior sócia perca o negócio do ano por não ter dormido o suficiente." – Sussurrou antes de se voltar novamente na cama, ficando de costas para ela.

Ginevra suspirou e voltou à posição inicial. E foi assim que adormeceu, alguns minutos depois, enrolada nas cobertas.

_Fim do Capítulo 1_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

_Kika is back!_

Desta vez com uma fic que começou por ser uma short… mas que o deixou de o ser assim que ultrapassou as 40 páginas do Word em Verdana 10.

Agora é uma fic de oito capítulos com um título invulgar.

Mas tudo bem… Aqui fica ela, hoje porque a Bequinha faz anos!  
Por isso Bequinha, juízo, que com a tua idade já precisas! Muitos gajos loiros e bons e muita felicidade! Aqui fica a Uh, para ti… Porque tu é que me aguentaste todas as madrugadas…E que me ajudaste nas nc's! Não te esqueças do 'eu carrego toda a culpa blá blá blá…'

Enquanto o fim não chega comentem e deixem a Kika feliz D

_Kika  
06/03/06 _


	2. The Trip

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 2

_The Trip – A Viagem _

Era cedo, muito cedo para falar a verdade. Mas tinha uma reunião dentro de uma hora e uns quantos relatórios para analisar antes disso.

Ajeitou a gravata em frente ao espelho e olhou a mulher deitada na cama. A sua mulher. Ela era linda. Uma Weasley, mas linda. E até aí ele admitia. Mas nada mais. Ele negava tudo o que fosse sentimento para além de achar linda.

Sorriu levemente. Ela dormia tão serena, tão clama que quase o enganava, por que em nada fazia lembrar a feroz mulher negócios, a explosiva Weasley que era.

Caminhou até à cama e aconchegou-lhe as cobertas e depois afastou-lhe as madeixas ruivas da face. Ela suspirou levemente e mexeu-se na cama. Esperou que ela parasse de se mexer e depois colocou o bilhete que segurava no travesseiro ao lado do dela. Depois, com um último olhar sobre a ruiva, aparatou.

- - -

Ouviu umas batidas na janela, batidas essas que a fizeram levantar. Era a coruja de Blaise, com um bilhete e o botão de transporte para dali a duas horas. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, e foi então que viu o bilhete dele em cima do travesseiro.

_Faz boa viajem Ginevra. E toma cuidado._

_Draco_

Sorriu. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez, num ano e meio, que ele tinha assinado com o nome e não com aquela estranha assinatura dele.

E foi assim, com aquele enorme sorriso que se aprontou para a viagem, e que pegou no botão de transporte duas horas depois.

Organizou as suas coisas no hotel e verificou os dados dos relatórios uma última vez antes de aparatar na _Geschäft_.

"-Frau Ginevra." – Ouviu uma jovem moça chamar – "Herr Niklas espera-a. A sala de reuniões é ao fundo do corredor. Venha comigo."

Então na sala de reuniões. Era ampla, iluminada e ocupada por um belo homem.

"-Frau Ginevra. Que bom vê-la."

"-O gosto é meu Sr. Niklas."

"-Já que vamos fazer negócio trate-me apenas por Niklas. Aqui não há lugar para formalidades." – Disse com um sorriso.

Os olhos claros dele, o cabelo loiro, e a pele branca eram típicas daquele país. Mas aquele homem era um dos mais belos que já vira. O sorriso dele era tão natural, tão contagiante que ela própria foi incapaz de não sorrir.

"-Só se me tratar por Ginevra."

"-Feito, Ginevra."

- - -

Riu alto. Céus! Como ele era engraçado! Tinha saudades de rir assim, sem preocupações, por uma piada qualquer sem sentido nenhum.

"-Foi realmente hilariante!"

"-Acredito! Não é todos os dias que se vê um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo dos negócios completamente bêbado!"

"-E a Ginevra? Tenho a certeza que também tem umas boa histórias para contar!"

"-Oh! Nada de divertido. Nestes últimos dois anos, não há nada que eu faça que não seja trabalho. Ou são reuniões, ou viagens de negócios ou festas das empresas."

"-É pena que uma mulher tão bela como a Ginevra não aproveite o melhor da vida. Mas eu posso fazer algo por isso enquanto aqui estiver. O que me diz a uma visita guiada pela cidade?"

"-Eu não sei! Tinha planeado de voltar depois do almoço…"

"-Não me diga que tencionava vir a Berlim e não ver nada de interessante! Que desperdício!"

"-O que me sugere então?"

"-Primeiro que me trates por tu. Em segundo que tal uma visita ao Museu de História Natural de Berlim? É um dos melhores do mundo! E é um museu fantástico, mesmo sendo muggle."

"-Adoro a ideia Niklas."

"-Perfeito. Vou mandar preparar um carro."

Ele saiu da sala de reuniões ode estiveram toda a manhã e para onde tinham voltado depois do almoço. Ela sorriu. Há muito que não se divertia tanto com uma simples conversa. Niklas era simpático demais, engraçado, interessante e tinha um sorriso encantador.

"-Está tudo pronto, podemos ir."

O carro que ele mandara preparar era imponente, negro, digno de um magnata como ele.

"-Tudo isto para irmos a um museu?"

"-Ora, convidados de honra têm direito ao melhor."

Sorriu e entrou no carro. Ele fechou a porta e depois partiram.

O edifício do Museu de História Natural de Berlim era majestosamente grande, com a fachada cheia de grandes janelas.

"-É lindo…"

"-Espera até veres o interior!"

E realmente o interior do edifício impressionou-a ainda mais que a sua fachada. Os mármores brancos reflectiam a luz que entrava através das janelas e projectava-a para as muitas vitrinas de cada sala. As colecções eram impressionantes.

Claro que os muggles consideravam aqueles fósseis como seres dos primórdios da vida, mas Ginevra sabia que antes disso, muito antes, já existiam pequenos seres mágicos.

"-Isto é tão interessante!"

"-Este é o meu local favorito. É para aqui que venho quando preciso de pensar com calma. Foi naquela sala ao fundo…" – apontou para a sala que ficava a seguir, cheia de luz e vitrinas brilhantes – "… que eu pensei sobre o nosso negócio."

Sorriu, não só pela visão maravilhosa da sala que ele apontara mas também pelo sorriso dele. Havia algo peculiar no sorriso dele, e ela descobriria o que era antes de ir embora.

"-Mas se já te conhecesse nem teria que pensar duas vezes." – Pegou na mão dela levemente e guiou-a pela sala grande do museu.

O toque dele era delicado, como nenhum outro que tivesse sentido até então.

"-O museu é lindo Niklas. Obrigada por mo teres mostrado."

"-De nada Ginevra. Foi um prazer."

Ela sorriu. A sua mão ainda estava entrelaçada na dele, e só a soltou quando entrou no carro.

"-Onde vamos?" – Perguntou ao ver o hotel pela janela do carro, sem que ele parasse.

"-Tenho outro local para te mostrar. Algo que tenho a certeza que vais adorar."

O carro parou, não mito tempo depois. E ao olhar à sua volta ela esboçou um sorriso.

"-Como sabias?"

"-Se adoraste o Museu de História Natural pensei que gostasses também de ver os animais muggles. Bem vinda ao Zoo de Berlim." – Disse esticando a mão na direcção dela, mão essa que ela agarrou.

Foi então que ele sentiu a fina aliança no dedo dela.

"-Desculpa Ginevra." – Disse soltando a mão dela no mesmo instante – "Não sabia que tu…"

"-É uma aliança, mas tem para mim o mesmo significado que qualquer outra peça de joalharia, nenhum especial. Isto…" – Disse erguendo a mão ao nível dos olhos – "…é o contracto do melhor negócio da minha vida."

"-Mesmo assim…"

"-Vamos ver os animais?" – Perguntou com um sorriso pegando na mão dele.

"-E qual queres ver o primeiro?"

"-Aqueles ursos grandes… brancos e pretos…"

"-Os pandas!"

"-Esses! Eu quero ver esses!"

- - -

Museu da História Natural, Zoo de Berlim, Ethnologisches Museum, Museum Ephraim-Palais, Erholungspark Marzahn. Visitara-os, entre tantos outros, durante o mês inteiro. Sempre que tencionava voltar Niklas organizava um novo passeio pela cidade, um novo dia cheio de surpresas, e ela sempre dizia, no final do dia, à porta do quarto do hotel, que iria embora no dia seguinte.

As suas malas estavam arrumadas, estava tudo pronto para a sua partida. Pegou nos bilhetes urgentes de Blaise que reclamavam a sua presença na empresa e a caixa com o botão de transporte. Estava preparado para as sete da tarde.

Ouviu as batidas na porta e caminhou para abri-la.

"-Bom dia Ginevra."

"-Olá Niklas. Aida bem que vieste, ia agora aparatar na _Geschäft _para me despedir. É hoje que vou. "

"-Não pode ser, logo hoje que planeei mostrar-te o melhor que a cidade tem."

"-O Blaise vai matar-me se eu não for hoje."

"-O Blaise é o teu marido?"

"-Não! Que ideia! É o Vice da minha empresa. Tenho as reuniões todas atrasadas. Não posso adiar a viagem nem mais um dia."

"-Só mais esta tarde, só te peço esta tarde."

"-Até às sete. Tenho o botão de transporte pronto para essa hora."

"-Não posso mudar as tuas ideias?"

"-Não desta vez."

"-Então terá de ser até às sete. Pronta para o teu último dia na maravilhosa cidade de Berlim?"

"-Prontíssima."

- - -

Os jardins eram amplos e a construção maravilhosa.

"-Schloss Charlottenburg"- Sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

A vista era perfeita, nuca tinha visto nada tão lindo.

"-Um palácio para uma princesa. Foi construído em 1699, como residência de Verão de Sophie Charlotte. Vem, vou mostrar-te o interior." – Disse pegando na mão dela.

Ela deixou-se guiar, sorridente. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão bem, tão feliz. O interior era maravilhoso, não sabia dizer qual das salas gostara mais, se da sala Porcelana, da sala Branca ou se da sala Dourada.

"-Tenho vontade de ficar aqui para sempre…" – Murmurou, mais para si do que para ele, ao ver os belos jardins na traseira do edifício.

"-Podes ficar…"

"-Eu tenho de voltar. Eu tenho uma vida lá, Berlim não é o meu lugar."

"-Não é ainda. Podes mudar isso."

Ela olhou-o, parecia esperançoso.

"-O meu lugar nunca será aqui. Tudo o que tenho está lá, a minha família está lá, a minha empresa, o meu…"

"-O teu marido?"

"-Ele também está lá, não que ele seja a causa de eu voltar." – Olhou para o relógio – " Preciso ir, o meu botão de transporte espera."

"-Posso pedir-te uma coisa antes de ires?"

"-O que quiseres."

"-Um beijo, eu quero um beijo teu."

Ela não respondeu, apenas pousou as mãos na face dele, delicadamente, uma de cada lado, e beijou-o. Fora um beijo, lento, doce, profundo.

Quando se afastou dele e abriu os olhos deparou-se com o sorriso mais bonito que alguma vez vira. Por um segundo, por um segundo apenas, desejou sentir naquele beijo todas a s sensações que sentia cada vez que Draco segurava a sua mão, cada vês que ele entrelaçava o braço dele no seu.

"-Eu tenho de ir agora."

"-Eu acompanho-te até ao hotel."

"-Não é necessário, eu aparato e pego o botão de transporte. Estarei de volta a casa em menos de segundos."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Não te preocupes."

"-Voltarei a ver-te?"

"-Sempre que voltar a Berlim."

"-Espero que seja depressa."

Ela beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios e aparatou. Apanhou a sua mala e o botão de transporte. O relógio marcava as sete horas e logo ela sentiu o puxão no umbigo que indicava o regresso a casa.

"-Céus Ginevra! Pensava que ias deixar a empresa a ir à falência!"

"-Não sejas exagerado Blaise! Pensava que o botão estava programado para me levar a casa."

"-Tens reuniões demasiado importantes para ires para casa agora. Vais explicar-me porque raio demoraste um mês em vez de um dia?"

"-Tenho muitas reuniões Blaise." – Disse sarcástica – " Não tenho tempo para te contar as histórias da viagem."

"-Engraçadinha!"

- - -

Estafada aparatou no quarto. Tudo o que queria era deitar e dormir. Tirou a roupa no escuro e caminhou para o banheiro. O banho foi relaxante mas rápido.

Voltou ao quarto enrolada na toalha felpuda.

"-Só agora?"

Assustou-se, a ponto de quase deixar cair a toalha.

"-Assustaste-me!"

"-Não era a minha intenção." – Retorquiu sentando-se na cama.

Estava escuro, ela mal o via, mas tinha a certeza que ele tentava fixa-la.

"-A viagem foi produtiva?"

"-Fechei o negócio com a _Geschäft."_

"-E demorou um mês?"

"-Não. Demorou a manhã que eu disse que demoraria."

"-Ficaste retida, então?"

"-Tirei umas férias."

"-Umas férias? Sem aviso? No mês mais preenchido de reuniões? Há algo que não me estás a contar. Há um homem, não há?"

"-O nosso acordo nupcial não abrange essa área. Mas sim, há um homem!"

"-Eu sabia!"- Exclamou num tom que ela não soube identificar.

Seria raiva? Irritação? Ciúmes? Ou simples indiferença? Não sabia definir.

"-Há algum problema?" – Perguntou penteando os longos cabelos.

"-Não, problema algum. Podias ter mandado um bilhete a avisar."

"-Para quê? Nós nãos nos vemos quase nunca! Nem sei como deste pela minha falta."

"-Não fales como se eu não te dê-se atenção!"

"-Ora! Dás-me tanta atenção como dás aos teus sócios! Eu sou só um negócio! Mas tenho novidades Malfoy! Tu também és só um negócio para mim!"

"-Deixa de ser idiota Weasley! Estava preocupado!"

"-Preocupado? Era medo de perder o negócio?"

"-Não idiota! Estava preocupado contigo! Podia ter acontecido algo!"

Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele falava sério, ou pelo menos a sua voz não demonstrava o contrário.

"-Não respondias aos bilhetes do Zabini! Não voltavas a casa! Não dizias nada de nada!"

"-Eu estou aqui agora, não estou Draco?"

Parou. Congelou ao pronunciar o primeiro nome dele, nunca o tinha feito, e agora que o fizera soava estranho.

"-Estás sim Ginevra." – Respondeu deitando-se na cama – "Estás sim."

"-Desculpa…" – Sussurrou deitando-se ao lado dele – "Desculpa não ter dito nada…"

Ele não respondeu, não nos minutos que se seguiram. Ela suspirou. E foi aí que ele se voltou para ela.

"-Ao menos ele valia à pena?"

"-Não." – Sussurrou – "Ele não me causa arrepios, não me faz tremer, não me faz esperar por mais."

Ouviu-o sorrir, e era capaz de jurar que ele tinha um sorriso convencido estampado na face.

"-Vais voltar a escrever os bilhetes todas as manhãs?"

"-Vou sim."

"-Óptimo." – Murmurou voltando-se de costas para ela.

Depois, sem que a ruiva esperasse, ele virou-se para ela e beijou-lhe a testa rapidamente.

"-Boa noite Ginevra." – Disse voltando à posição inicial.

"-Boa noite, Draco" – Sussurrou segundos depois, totalmente arrepiada.

_Fim do Capítulo 2_

**N/A:** Fantástico! 11 reviews… Já não recebo tantas desde que… hum, desde que não actualizo a 'Doce Veneno'… Fic que não está terminada, mas também não deve demorar muito… Falta apenas uma grande dose de inspiração… Mas ok… Eu acabo-a um dia, ainda não desisti dela… Por enquanto a Uh! é que manda…E eu prometo não tardar com a actualização… na próxima Sexta ou Sábado cá estará… entretanto, comentar é bom e faz bem à saúde! E pode até ser extremamente divertido… ou moderadamente divertindo, dependendo do ponto de vista D

_Kika _

19 / 03 / 06


	3. More than partners

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 3

_More than partners – Mais do que sócios_

"-Aqui estão, Sra. Ginevra, todos os relatórios do último mês."

"-Obrigada Helga."

Olhou para a pilha de relatórios em cima da sua secretária.

"-Não vou sair daqui nunca…" – Sussurrou.

- - -

As suas costas doíam, os seus olhos ardiam, e a pilha de relatórios parecia cada vez maior.

Pegou nas folhas, pronta a aparatar em casa quando ouviu um barulho. Saiu do escritório lentamente, já não havia ninguém na empresa àquela hora. Assustada olhou para o escuro corredor. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em torno do seu pulso.

"-Sou eu Ginevra."

Suspirou ao ouvir a voz dele perto do seu ouvido.

"-Por momentos pensei que fosse alguém perigoso…"

"-Eu sou perigoso!"

"-Claro que és Draco." – Entrou no escritório e esperou que ele a seguisse – "O que fazes aqui afinal?"

"-Passa das três, nunca chegas depois dessa hora. Estranhei não estares em casa. E viciada no trabalho como tu és só poderias estar aqui."

"-Até parece!"

"-Não te faz bem ficares tanto tempo a trabalhar. A vida não é só isso, sabias?"

"-Falou o Sr-Eu-não-largo-o-trabalho-nem-por-nada!"

"-Vamos Ginevra. Mesmo depois de um mês de férias, não é saudável que trabalhes tanto."

"-Já viste aquela pilha?" – Perguntou apontando para o grande monte de folhas em cima da secretária – "São _só_ dois terços do que eu tenho para ver. Já para não falar que todos os dias chegam novos relatórios, novos contractos, novas propostas que requerem mais viagens."

"-Pois então! Tens de descansar. Proponho-te um acordo."

"-Acordo. Que acordo?"

"-Se vieres para casa agora, não para trabalhar, para jantar e dormir, eu prometo que fico contigo o dia de amanhã a ver todos esses relatórios que te faltam."

"-E desde quando é que tu te interessas pelo meu trabalho?"

"-Ora! Tenho de velar pela minha sócia número um." – Gracejou caminhando até à secretária dela – "São estas?" – Perguntou pegando nas folhas.

"-Essas mesmo."

"-Já as tenho. Podemos ir agora."

"-Obrigada por fazeres isto por mim." – Disse assim que aparatou em casa.

"-De nada Ginevra. Agora vai para a cozinha. Vou deixar isto no teu escritório e depois vou lá ter."

Ela assim fez, surpresa pelas atitudes dele. Desde quando Draco Malfoy se preocupava com ela? Agora que pensava nisso… Desde nunca!

A cozinha estava vazia, nem sinal dos inúmeros elfos que ali trabalhavam.

"-O que te apetece?"

"-Como disseste?" – Perguntou confusa olhando-o.

"-O que te apetece comer?"

"-Hum… o que os elfos acharem mais fácil."

"-Deixa de ser tola. Os elfos estão dispensados a partir da meia-noite. Eu próprio faço o que quiseres."

"-Eu não quero um Malfoy a cozinhar para mim."

"-E porque não?"

"-Ora! Tenho muitos negócios para gerir, e ninguém a quem os deixar. Não quero morrer cedo."

Ele riu com ela enquanto arregaçava as mangas da camisa negra.

"-Já que não te decides eu decido por ti."

Ela viu-o a trabalhar, concentrado. Não demorou nada para que naquela mesma cozinha, às 4 da manhã, Draco lhe apresentasse um prato com umas sandes de aspecto apetitoso.

"-Onde é que tu aprendeste a fazer umas sandes tão… hum… saborosas?" – Perguntou depois da primeira dentada.

"-O segredo, minha querida, é a alma do negócio!" – Disse com um sorriso – "Mas diz-me, o que achas da sandes?"

"-É perfeita. Não sabia que podias ter tanto…hum… jeito."

"-Há muitas coisas que tu não sabes."

"-Uh! Os obscuros segredos do Poderoso Malfoy! É nestas alturas que eu quase morro de curiosidade."

"-Nem são tão obscuros assim. Ou pelo menos a maior parte não é…"

"-Contam-me um segredo dos teus. Um dos obscuros." – Pediu quando ele se sentou na cadeira à sua frente.

"-Se eu contasse deixaria de ser um segredo obscuro, não é mesmo?"

"-Continuará a ser um segredo para os outros."

"-Ora vejamos… Bem, eu sou alérgico a canela e nozes."

"-Oh! Isso não é obscuro! Eu sou alérgica ao mel! Todos os meus irmãos implicavam comigo por isso! Comiam um biscoitos de mel que a minha mãe fazia mesmo na minha frente! Claro que eu corria para a minha mãe a chorar e ela fazia biscoitos de chocolate só para mim. Quero um segredo obscuro!"

"-Segredo obscuro, dizes tu?" – Ele pareceu ponderar por uns momentos – "Tens de fazer um juramento eu como não contas a ninguém. Não pode ser usado em chantagem ou em função de negócio. E se contares a alguém eu não só te desminto como apago a tua memória." – Disse num tom estranho, não conseguiu perceber se ele estava a brincar ou não. – "-Certo?"

"-Eu juro Draco."

"-Acho bem. Eu não gosto de coelhos."

"-Isso é obscuro para ti?"

"-Não gosto deles, do pelo irritantemente fofo, os olhos vermelhos e as orelhas a apontarem em ângulos estranhos."

Ela tentou não rir, mas era cómico de mais. O Grande Malfoy com medo de coelhinhos felpudos!

"-Não rias Ginevra! Não tem piada!"

"-São coelhinhos Draco, não te fariam mal nem que quisesses."

"-Eu não posso evitar! Não gosto deles!"

"-Mas porque não?"

Ele murmurou algo rapidamente, algo que ela não entendeu.

"-O que disseste?"

"-Disse que….."

"-Repete mais alto!"

"-Eu tinha um coelhinho de pelúcia e o meu pai fê-lo explodir!"

E aí ela não se conteve mais. As gargalhadas enchiam a cozinha deixando Draco nada satisfeito.

"-Para de rir Ginevra!"

"-Desculpa Draco… mas… mas é tão… engraçado!" – Disse entre gargalhadas.

"-Não, não é!" – Respondeu levantando-se da cadeira.

"-Desculpa, desculpa já parei. Volta."

"-A conversa acabou Ginevra. Vou subir." – E sem qualquer outra palavra deixou a cozinha em direcção ao quarto no primeiro andar.

Ficou parada, no meio da cozinha, sem saber o que fazer. Corria atrás dele ou ficava ali parada? Então escolheu a primeira opção.

"-Draco desculpa." – Disse entrando no quarto.

Ele já se tinha livrado da camisa e estava a trocar as calças negras por umas outras mais claras.

"-Draco, fala comigo."

"-O que queres que diga? Que foste uma idiota? Pois então Ginevra, foste uma idiota."

"-Já pedi desculpas, ok? Foi apenas engraçado, nunca pensei que ficasses chateado."

"-Mas fiquei!" – Respondeu deitando-se na cama.

"-Mas não foi minha intenção. Desculpa Draco… Por favor?"

Ele não respondeu. Não naquele momento, não nos que se seguiram. Ela suspirou, cansada. Tinha estragado tudo, ainda que não soubesse o que era aquilo.

Entrou no banheiro, e quando saiu, quase uma hora depois, Draco já dormia.

Deitou-se ao lado dele e olhou-o. Ele dormia calmamente, como nunca tinha visto antes. A face dele estava relaxada, a respiração lenta, os lábios curvados num meio sorriso.

"-Desculpa Draco…" – Sussurrou passando a mão na face dele, muito lentamente para não o acordar.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e abraçou-a pela cintura. Ginevra susteve a respiração, demasiado em choque para se mexer. A respiração quente dele embatia no seu pescoço fazendo-a tremer. Estava a ficar doida, o seu corpo tremia, e ela só pensava em acordá-lo com um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Mas não se mexeu, nem um milímetro sequer, deixando-se ficar encostada ao peito dele.

Demorou para adormecer. Demorou mesmo muito para adormecer, mas não trocaria aquele momento por nada.

- - -

Acordou de repente, sentando-se assustada na cama. Olhou em volta, ainda ensonada, e depois deixou-se cair entre os travesseiros.

Não, ele não estava ali. E provavelmente nem estaria em casa. Olhou o relógio, o que a deixou tão alvoraçada quanto antes. Estava atrasada, estava muito atrasada.

Levantou-se e correu para o roupeiro escolhendo a roupa que iria usar. Depois correu para o banheiro de onde saiu dez minutos depois, envolta numa toalha, pingando o chão todo.

"-Onde é que vais com tanta pressa?" – Perguntou assustando-a.

"-Tu não me acordaste! Já te esqueceste da pilha de relatórios! Além do mais pensei que tinhas ido embora."

"-Mas não fui. Não vale a pena estares com tanta pressa. Teu pequeno-almoço está à espera na sala de jantar. Quando terminares vai ter comigo ao meu escritório."

Ela murmurou algo em concordância vendo-o sair do quarto. Vestiu-se, não tão apressada quanto antes e desceu em seguida.

"-Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?" – Perguntou ele, quando ela entrou no seu escritório nem dez minutos depois de ter saído do quarto.

"-Não tenho fome."

"-Não podes ficar sem comer Ginevra."

"-Eu sei o que faço. Vamos aos relatórios. Tu ficas com os das duas primeiras semanas e eu com os das duas últimas. Pode ser?"

"-Pode sim."

Lado a lado, inclinados sobre a secretária começaram a analisar os relatórios. Foi assim que permaneceram durante bastante tempo, em silêncio, concentrados naquilo que faziam.

"-Draco, por favor, passa-me aquela folha" – Pediu esticando o braço em frente dele para alcançar a folha.

"-Pega." – Tremeu sentindo a mão dele na sua e Draco pareceu reparar.

"-Estás com frio?"

"-Não? Porquê a pergunta?" – Perguntou nervosa.

"-Estás a tremer."

"-Não… não, não estou."

"-Estás sim."

"-Não estou!"

"-Sr. Malfoy, Sra. Malfoy. O almoço está servido."

"-Pinkiy, já pedi para me tratares por Ginny."

"-Sim Sra. Malfoy."

Ela suspirou resignada vendo o elfo doméstico sair do escritório.

"-Fazes o favor de dizer aos _teus_ elfos para não me chamarem _Sra. Malfoy?_"

"-Teoricamente eles têm razão. A partir do momento que te casas com um Malfoy passas a ser a Sra. Malfoy."

"-Mas isso é irritante!"

"-Malfoy é o melhor sobrenome que alguma vez poderias vir a ter. Portanto não te canses. Eles não vão parar de te chamar isso."

"-Não por muito tempo…" – Disse levantando-se – "-Vens?"

"-Já a seguir."

"-Eu espero."

"-Pronto." – Murmurou uns minutos depois levantando-se – "Podemos ir almoçar agora."

"-Tu és sempre assim tão calado?" – Perguntou durante o almoço.

"-Não gosto de falar durante as refeições."

"-Desculpa."

"-Não precisas de pedir desculpas por tudo."

"-Eu sei mas…"

"-Eu sou teu marido, não o teu pai. Não precisas prestar contas de tudo o que fazes."

"-Vou ter isso em mente de agora em diante." – Disse.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou fazendo com que ela parasse de o fixar.

"-O que foi o quê?"

"-Pergunta o que tens a perguntar. Eu sei que queres fazer uma pergunta!"

"-Eu…"

"-Os teus olhos estão a brilhar. E os teus olhos só brilham assim quando queres mesmo fazer uma pergunta. Agora diz-me, o que tanto queres tu saber?"

"-Continuas zangado comigo?" – Perguntou duma vez só, para não cair na tentação de ficar calada.

Ele pareceu pensar, e por alguns momentos ela pensou que ele não iria responder.

"-Não."

"-Sério? Eu juro que não queria, mas depois…"

"-Já disse que não estou zangado. Podemos parar de falar no assunto?"- Perguntou agressivo.

Ela baixou os olhos, e sob o olhar dele continuou a comer.

"-Não fiques assim."

Ela não respondeu.

"-Ginevra, olha para mim." – Pediu alcançando a face dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela afastou-se no mesmo instante.

"-Vamos Ginevra. Não fiques assim. Não devia ter usado aquele tom contigo..."

Ela levantou-se, ainda sem lhe responder e caminhou até ao escritório dele. Quando ele chegou ao escritório, poucos segundos depois, ela recolhia rapidamente todos os relatórios espalhados.

"-Deixa de ser assim Ginevra. Eu peço desculpas." – Disse tirando-lhe os relatórios das mãos – "Olha para mim" – Pediu segurando-lhe a face com ambas as mãos – "Eu peço desculpa. Fui bruto contigo, sem razão de ser. Desculpas-me?" – perguntou numa voz suave, que quase parecia um murmúrio.

Ela mal se mexia, apenas piscava os olhos, com medo de perder o calor das mãos dele.

"-Então? Desculpas-me?"

"-Sim! Digo… só desta vez…" – Tentou remediar a ansiedade da primeira resposta.

"-Obrigado." – Agradeceu beijando-lhe a testa levemente – "Vamos voltar ao trabalho?"

"-Que trabalho?" – perguntou confusa – "Ah! Os relatórios… pois…"

"-Tu estás no mundo da lua!"

"-O quê?" – Perguntou distraída.

"-E eu não digo?

Ela deixou de focar o fundo do escritório para o olhar.

"-Vamos trabalhar."

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que se tornara comum nos últimos dias, e assentiu concordando com ela.

- - -

"-Finalmente! Pensei que nunca me veria livre destes relatórios!"

"-Ninguém te obrigou a nada Draco!"

"-É assim que agradeces? Eu passei um dia inteiro a fazer o _teu_ trabalho e nem mereço o teu reconhecimento?"

"-Tudo bem, eu pago-te o jantar num restaurante à tua escolha."

"-Se eu quisesse jantar fora já teria ido. Quero que tu me faças o jantar!"

"-Porquê? Tens tantos elfos que sabem cozinhar tão melhor que eu!"

"-Ora, nada como arriscar depois de um dia de trabalho. Então, o que vamos ter para o jantar?"

"-O segredo, querido, é a alma do negócio!"

"-Vamos…" – Disse pegando-lhe na mão – "…vamos ver do que és capaz."

- - -

"-Tendo em conta que é tarde, que passaste o dia a trabalhar com aqueles relatórios e que é sexta-feira eu dou a este prato pontuação sete." – Disse com o ar mais solene que consegui tentando não rir do ar chocado da ruiva.

"-Sete? Eu acabo-me naquela cozinha para fazer esta lasanha que foi a melhor que alguma vez tiveste o direito a provar e tu tens a coragem de me dar sete!"

"-Eu devia baixar a tua pontuação depois disto. Mas dou-te um sete e meio e não se fala mais nisso."

"-Que Malfoy egoísta! Não podias ter dado logo o dez?" – Perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

"-Se valia sete porque haveria eu de te dar o dez?" – Retorquiu sentando-se ao lado dela.

"-Ora, para eu ficar feliz!"

"-Veredicto final: Lasanha Weasley, pontuação 9,9!"

"-Não é dez mas serve." – Disse com um sorriso.

E assim se instalou o silêncio. Não um silêncio pesado, incómodo, mas aquele silêncio reconfortante, como o de dois namorados prestes a adormecer.

"-Vens deitar-te?" – Perguntou quando a viu fechar os olhos.

Ela piscou os olhos, sonolenta, e esticou-lhe a mão. Com um puxão delicado dele estava de pé.

"-Cuidado com as escadas" – Avisou.

Ela, mais a dormir do que propriamente acordada, agarrou a mão dele com mais força para subir as escadas sem tropeçar. Assim que chegou ao quarto atirou-se para a cama.

"-Não vais trocar de roupa?"

"-Tenho sono…" – Murmurou enterrando a cara nas almofadas.

"-Anda que eu ajudo-te."

Ela reclamou qualquer coisa que ele ignorou. Descalçou-a com dificuldade, já que ela não parava de tentar enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas.

"-Ginevra, pára por um segundo. Estou a tentar ajudar-te."

"-Quero dormir…"

Ele alcançou uma das suas camisas e preparou-se para substituir a roupa dela pela camisa.

"-Tu cheiras sempre assim tão bem?" – Perguntou encostando o nariz ao pescoço dele enquanto ele tentava despir a blusa dela.

"-Levanta os braços por favor Ginevra." – Pediu, tentando manter-se indiferente à respiração dela no seu pescoço – "…Vá, não custa nada, vês? Agora deita e estica as pernas."

Ginny, relutantemente, afastou-se dele e deitou na cama.

"-Já está." – Concluiu satisfeito atirando as calças dela para o chão. Vestiu-lhe a sua camisa negra e tapou-a com as cobertas – "Podes dormir agora."

"-Só se vieres comigo."

Ele despiu a roupa de forma a ficar só de boxers e deitou-se ao lado dela.

"-Boa noite Ginevra."

"-Boa noite Draco…" – Murmurou aninhando-se contra o peito dele.

_Fim do Capítulo 3_

**N/A:** Kika is back! Bem, aqui ficou o 3º capitulo, que espero que agrade a gregos e a troianos!  
Não tenho muito mais que dizer. Espero que gostem do capítulo, e a actualização não deve tardar, se o 'adorável' do FF não der erro novamente!

_Kika_

_28/03/06_


	4. Maybe I Like you

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 4

_Maybe I like you – Talvez eu goste de ti_

Sentiu a respiração dele, quente, no seu pescoço e lembrou imediatamente da noite anterior. Não que as memórias fossem muito definidas, lembrava-se de ter subido a escada, de se ter deitado, de sentir Draco a descalça-la e de perguntar algo sobre o perfume dele. Não se conseguia lembrar em que parte do processo ela tinha vestido a camisa negra dele e muito menos de como tinha dormido agarrada a ele. Mas aquilo não importava no momento, não importava mais do que os dedos dele entrelaçados nos seus ou a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço.

Draco mexeu-se levemente e apertou-a um pouco mais contra o seu peito antes de lhe murmurar ao ouvido:

"-Bom dia Ginevra."

Ela realmente gostara daquilo. Daquela forma de acordar, nos braços dele, daquele sussurro carinhoso, tão suave.

"-Bom dia…" – Respondeu.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela, e Ginevra desejou acordar assim todas as manhãs. Com o carinho dele, o toque suave, a respiração regular, o perfume forte. Adorava tudo nele. A forma de falar, os sorrisos, o perfume, o toque, e até o jeito estranho de se inclinar sobre a secretária enquanto trabalhava.

Então, deu-se conta do que estava a pensar. Ela estava a ficar um tanto obcecada com tudo aquilo.

"-O que vamos fazer hoje?" – Perguntou.

A voz dele não soava lá muito firme, como se ainda estivesse a dormir.

"-Eu vou…hum… eu já venho!" – Disse levantando-se no mesmo instante e correndo para o banheiro.

Deixou-se ficar encostada à porta, com o coração a bater depressa de mais. Parecia uma adolescente apaixonada que não conseguia controlar as suas emoções.

"-Está tudo bem aí dentro?" – Ouviu-o a gritar do outro lado da porta.

"-Mais ou menos… digo… sim! Está tudo óptimo!" – Respondeu atrapalhada."-Abre a porta então."

Ela pousou a mão no peito, e respirou fundo três vezes antes de abrir a porta.

"-Como eu disse, tudo óptimo." – Respondeu com um sorriso na cara, mas não menos atrapalhada que antes.

Ele riu e puxou-a pela mão.

"-Eu já perguntei mas torno a perguntar, o que vamos fazer hoje?"

"-Ganhei! Ganhei de novo!" – Exclamou feliz agitando os braços no ar.

"-Nem sei para que tanta festa! Foi só um jogo de xadrez!"

"-O terceiro jogo de xadrez que eu ganho dizes tu!"

"-Que seja, quero a desforra. Desta fez eu fico com as brancas. Tenho para mim que alguém está a fazer batota."

"-Que injustiça Sr. Malfoy! Eu, uma Weasley integra a jogar xadrez consigo no chão da sala e o Sr. aqui a acusar-me injustamente! Onde é que este mundo vai parar?"

"-Estamos a jogar no chão da sala porque a Sra. insistiu. Caso contrário, estaríamos confortavelmente instalados no meu escritório. Mas voltemos ao jogo que eu vou ganhar."

"-Continua a sonhar Draco…. Eu se fosse a ti não movia esse pião."

"-Mas como tu não és eu… " – Respondeu movendo o pião no tabuleiro.

"-Eu avisei." – Disse sorridente derrubando o pião com uma peça das suas.

"-Onde é que aprendeste a jogar assim?"

"-O meu irmão Ron. O xadrez era a vida dele. Ele até ganhou o jogo de xadrez gigante da MacGonnagal quando estava no primeiro ano!"

"-Impressionante." – Comentou sem emoção –"Desta vez ganho eu, tenha o teu irmão sido ou não o melhor jogador de xadrez de Hogwarts."

"-Draco, querido, a jogar assim não ganhavas nem aos meus sobrinhos mais novos."

"-Ginevra, as tuas declarações magoam-me." – Disse num tom de falso drama fazendo a sua jogada.

"-É uma pena Draco. Xeque-Mate."

"-Há algo de errado aqui. Tu ganhaste o primeiro porque eu deixei, o segundo porque eu não estava a prestar atenção e o terceiro por sorte de principiante. Mas este quarto tem história."

"-A história de um Malfoy que não sabe jogar xadrez. Vou começar a cobrar por cada jogo que perdes."

"-E isso vale para mim também?"

"-Se conseguires ganhar, porque não?"

"-Prepara-te Ginevra. Já sei qual será o meu pedido."

"-Não tenho de me preocupar." – Disse dispondo as peças pelo tabuleiro –"Eu vou ganhar de novo."

"-Veremos Ginevra, veremos."

"-Já sabes o que eu quero."

"-Nem pensar. Eu não vou fazer nada disso."

"-Acordo é acordo Weasley. Eu também faria o que me mandasses _se_ tivesse perdido."

"-Mas eu nunca pediria nada tão… tão…"

"-Inteligente?" – Sugeriu.

"-Eu não vou fazer e está acabado." – Murmurou cruzando os braços em frente do peito.

"-Isso é tudo por teres perdido?"

"-Não! O teu pedido é idiota!"

"-Tu tens medo!"

"-Medo do quê?"

"-De não resistir…"- Comentou casualmente irritando-a.

Ela gatinhou até ele, próximo o suficiente para cruzar os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

"-Qual era mesmo o teu pedido?" – Perguntou tentando não transparecer os efeitos da proximidade dele.

"-Tu sabes bem qual é o teu pedido…" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

"-Quero ouvi-lo da tua boca, outra vez."

"-Ginevra?" – A voz de Blaise soou da lareira, via Flu, fazendo a ruiva saltar de susto para longe de Draco – "Interrompi alguma coisa?" – Perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico enquanto os observava.

"-Fala logo Blaise!"

"-Sem stress ruiva. Chegou uma carta importante para ti! Nem sei como veio parar à minha casa…"

"-De quem é?"

"-Herr Niklas diz-te alguma coisa?"

Ela levantou-se imediatamente caminhando até à lareira.

"-Onde está a carta?"

"-Está aqui. Agora que a carta está entregue podem continuar o que estavam a fazer…"

Ela olhou-o de forma irritada e Blaise desapareceu no mesmo instante. Abriu a carta e Draco pode ver um sorriso a formar-se na face dela.

"-Qual é a piada?" – Perguntou fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

"-Oh! Piada nenhuma."

"-Então para quê o sorriso? Parece que acabaste de fechar um contrato milionário."

"-Nada disso."

"-É ele?"

"-Ele?"

"-O que não te causa arrepios, não te faz tremer e nem te faz esperar por mais?"

"-E se for?"

"-Se for, bom para ti." – Respondeu levantando-se e saindo da sala.

Ela fixou a porta por onde ele tinha saído durante uns segundos e depois voltou a sua atenção para a carta que segurava, esboçando um novo sorriso.

"-Vais sair?" – Perguntou entrando no quarto.

Ele não tinha descido para jantar e ela ignorara. _Talvez esteja a trabalhar_, pensou. Mas agora que decidira subir para dormir encontrava-o a apertar a gravata.

"-Vou."

Ela observou-o por uns momentos. Estava bem vestido, o cabelo perfeitamente arranjado e emanava um perfume maravilhoso.

E não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo aquilo seria para outra mulher.

"-Ainda voltas hoje?" – Perguntou casualmente, como se não lhe fizesse diferença.

"-Não. E não esperes por mim amanhã."

"-Não te preocupes, não esperarei." – Respondeu no tom mais neutro e convincente que foi capaz.

Ele não disse nada, apenas aparatou deixando-a sozinha. A princípio foi como se ele tivesse saído para trabalhar, mas à medida que os minutos foram passando ela começou a sentir algo estranho. Não sabia definir o que era. Funcionava parecido a um sentimento de falta, de solidão, como se tivesse perdido algo importante. Porém recusava-se a referir-se à estranha sensação como ciúmes. Até porque não havia razão para ciúmes. Ciúmes não. Ciúmes nunca.

Ouviu umas batidas na porta do quarto e estranhou. Draco dissera para não esperar por ele e os elfos não costumavam bater à porta.

"-Entre!" – Gritou.

"-Bom dia Ginevra!"

"-Blaise?"

"-O próprio!" – Disse com um sorriso – "Queres explicar-me o porquê de estares às 10 da manhã de um Domingo deitada na cama rodeada de relatórios da empresa?"

"-Não há lugar mais confortável do que a nossa cama, não é mesmo? E como eu tinha de trabalhar…"

"-Eu pensava que esses relatórios estavam todos resolvidos e analisados."

"-Estar, estavam. O Draco ajudou-me com eles na Sexta. Mas sabes como sou, gosto de verificar tudo. E aqui estou eu. Mas diz-me, a que se deve a tua visita?"

"-Eu vinha chamar o Draco para almoçar, mas os elfos disseram que ele saiu ontem e disse que não sabia quando voltava."

"-É verdade.." – Concordou sem emoção.

"-Vocês estão zangados?"

"-Pessoas que mal se falam não podem ficar zangadas, podem?"

"-Ainda bem que vocês mal se falam. Se falassem como um casal apaixonado a minha interrupção de ontem teria sido bem mais embaraçosa."

"-Blaise! Este é o primeiro e último aviso! Mais um comentário sobre Draco e eu e tu…!"

"-Calma ruiva." – Cortou – "A expressão de pensamento ainda é livre, sabes? Cada um tem o direito de dizer o que pensa livremente. E antes que comeces com o teu fogo Weasley de novo, vens almoçar comigo?"

"-Não sei…"

"-Não te faças de difícil Ginevra. Espero por ti na sala. Tens dez minutos para descer."

Ela riu alto enquanto o via caminhar até à porta.

"-Estou a contar. Dez minutos!"

"-Pronta!" – Disse entrando na sala – "Que tal?" – Perguntou dando um giro sobre si mesma.

"-Como queria ser o Draco…"- Murmurou mais para si do que para ela – "Estás linda!" – Corrigiu perante o olhar desaprovador dela – "Ginevra?"

"-Sim Blaise?"

"-Antes de irmos posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"-Desde que não seja inconveniente…"

"-O que queria o tal Niklas?"

"-Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Fiquei curioso. A carta era urgente e o negócio já estava fechado."

"-Era um convite."

"-Um convite?"

"-Sim, para o baile que a empresa dele vai organizar na véspera de Natal."

"-Mas ainda falta um mês!"

"-O Niklas só quis ter a certeza que eu estaria lá."

"-E vais estar?"

"-Com o convite dourado que ele me enviou dizendo que eu seria a convidada de honra não há como faltar. Blaise, que sorriso é esse?" – Perguntou ao ver o sorriso enigmático dele.

"-Oh! Nada, nada."

Era tarde, muito tarde mesmo. Mas ainda assim ele não tinha chegado. Cansada de esperar por algo que, insistia ela, não valia a pena, deitou-se. Não muito tempo depois ouviu-o entrar no quarto. Permaneceu imóvel, esperando que ele se deitasse. Mas quando ele o fez desejou não ter esperado. Ele deitou-se, bastante afastado dela, e de costas, como antigamente.

Tinha a certeza que ele agia assim por ela ter recebido a carta de Niklas. Então, mais do que desejar não ter esperado por ele desejava não ter recebido a carta de Niklas.

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou pela terceira vez consecutiva – "Ginevra, fazes o favor de me prestar atenção?"

"-Disseste alguma coisa Blaise?"

"-O que raio se passa? Já te chamei umas mil vezes e tu perguntas se eu disse algo!"

"-Desculpa, estava distraída…"

"-Sério? Não tinha reparado. O que aconteceu afinal?"

"-Nada." – Respondeu desviando o olhar do dele."

"-Foi o Draco?"

"-Quem é que falou no Draco?"

"-Eu falei. Foi ele?"

"-Ele age como antes."

"-Continua…"

"-Age como se fosse apenas um negócio. Chega tarde, tarde de mais para eu estar acordada, e sai cedo de mais. Na realidade nem sei o que vai ele fazer a casa. Só sei que ele passa lá as noites porque o sinto a mexer-se durante o sono."

"-Isso antes não te preocupava." – Comentou casualmente.

"-Eu sei! E não devia preocupar agora! Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu…"

"-Como é que uma mulher tão inteligente e tão bem sucedida como tu ainda não entendeu o que se passa? Se eu não tivesse visto aquela cena na sala eu pensaria o mesmo que pensei quando vi a tua cara esta manhã. Tu estás assim, com esse ar de infelicidade só porque vocês não se falam desde Sábado! Não é difícil dar nome a isso…"

Ela suspirou, enterrando a face nas mãos.

"-Eu não sei o que fazer…" – Disse olhando para ele.

"-Não olhes para mim, não fui eu que casei com um Malfoy."

Nunca um mês lhe custara tanto a passar. Nunca um mês atarefado, cheio de reuniões e problemas tinha sido tão penoso quanto aquele. Tudo porque os dias não eram mais iguais. Antes não sentia a falta de Draco porque ele simplesmente não fazia parte da vida dela. Agora sentia falta dele porque um dia ele fizera parte da sua felicidade.

Abanou a cabeça tentando dispersar aqueles pensamentos e saiu do escritório.

"-Helga?"

"-Sim Sra. Ginevra?"

"-Onde está o Blaise?"

"-O Menino Blaise está no escritório dele."

"-Obrigada."

"-Blaise."

"-Sim minha ruiva?" – Respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

"-_'Minha ruiva'_? O que estás tu a aprontar?"

"-Eu? Blaise Zabini? Nada!"

"-Tu não me convences… Mas eu estou atrasada de mais para discutir isso contigo. Vou sair mais cedo e preciso que vigies tudo por aqui enquanto eu não estou."

"-Onde vais?"

"-Buscar o meu vestido."

"-Sempre vais ao baile do alemão?"

"-Seria rude da minha parte faltar ao baile do Niklas. Ainda para mais é amanhã, véspera de Natal, não haveria trabalho de qualquer das formas."

"-Perfeito…" – Murmurou.

"-O que disseste?"

"-Que teria o teu botão de transporte dentro de minutos."

"-Que seja. Eu vou buscar o vestido e depois vou para casa. Manda o botão de transporte para lá, programado para amanhã às sete da tarde. Pode ser?"

"-Sem falta."

"-Brigada Blaise, e se não nos virmos antes, Bom Natal."

"-Pra ti também ruiva."

Ela acenou levemente e aparatou no Beco Diagon-Al.

"-Madame Malkin, Boa tarde."

"-Sra. Malfoy, que gosto em vê-la."

Ginevra respirou fundo, levemente irritada.

"-Trate-me por Ginny por favor. Malfoy não é um titulo que gosto de usar."

"-Sra. Ginny, veio buscar o seu vestido?"

"-Vim sim Madame Malkin."

"-Quer experimentá-lo agora?"

"-Não vale a pena. Experimento-o em casa. Se houver algum problema eu volto cá, pode ser?"

"-Claro que sim. Espere um segundinho." – Dirigiu-se para a traseira da loja voltando segundos depois com uma caixa negra.

"-Aqui está."

Ginevra retirou o pagamento da bolsa e colocou-o em cima do balcão.

"-Então até outra altura Madame Malkin." – Despediu-se aparatando em casa com a caixa na mão.

O quarto estava escuro e silencioso, como seria de esperar.

"_Nem sei para que pensei o contrário." _

Pousou a caixa em cima da cama de casal e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, pronta a tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Saiu do banheiro, bastante tempo depois e suspirou. Odiava o silêncio, odiava a solidão que era aquela casa. Tinha saudade da vida na Toca, do barulho constante, da confusão, do amor de uma família grande. Tinha inveja dos seus irmãos, todos eles de casamento feliz e família grande. Queria ter o que eles tinham, queria poder abdicar dos negócios, do dinheiro e trocar aquela mansão por uma casa pequena, um marido que a amasse e um bando de crianças loiras.

"_Ruivas!"_ – Corrigiu-se imediatamente – _"Um bando de crianças ruivas."_

Vestiu o longo vestido rosa claro e pousou à frente do espelho. Adorava-o, adorava-o desde que o vira na montra da Madame Malkin. Era bastante longo, mas ao contrário do que seria de esperar, bastante leve também. O rosa claro fazia ressaltar a pele branca dela e os cabelos bem ruivos. E o pequeno casaco branco e felpudo, que praticamente só lhe cobria os braços, dava o toque final no conjunto.

Foi através do espelho que o viu entrar, em silêncio, agindo como se ela não estivesse ali.

"-Boa noite."

"-Boa noite Ginevra."

"-Como foi o dia?" – Perguntou, dando outra volta em frente do espelho.

"-Igual aos outros." – Respondeu atirando a camisa para o cadeirão ao lado do espelho.

A ruiva estranhou, ele nunca atirava a roupa. Então olhou para a camisa branca e percebeu uma marca de batôn vermelho no colarinho. Ali estava o motivo.

"-O que achas do vestido?" – Inquiriu ignorando a camisa dele.

"-Bom demais para a viagem de negócios."

"-E quem disse que eu ia em negócios?"

"-O Blaise. Mas pelo vestido e pelo ar de felicidade acho que não é uma viagem de negócios mas sim de prazer."

"-Entende como quiseres."

Despiu o vestido e guardou-o dentro da caixa, bem como o casaco branco, que encolheu e colocou em cima da cómoda.

Depois deitou-se e depressa adormeceu, sem trocar qualquer palavra com Draco.

Ele suspirou e voltou-se para ela, vendo-a a dormir, tal como fazia todas as noites. Depois beijou-lhe a curvatura do pescoço levemente e virou-se de costas.

Estava a perdê-la. Estava a perdê-la para aquele alemãozinho de meia tigela!

_Fim do Capítulo 4_

N/A: Actualização relâmpago porque já devia estar no aeroporto. Quando voltar posto o capitulo como deve de ser.


	5. Love&Treason

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 5

_Love & Treason – Amor e Traição_

Já tinha o vestido e o casaco. As jóias estavam colocadas e a maquilhagem rematava o conjunto. Olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho, ajeitando o coque e as madeixas de cabelo soltas.

Olhou o relógio em cima da cómoda e logo ouviu as batidas na porta. Niklas tinha chegado.

"-Boa noite." – Cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Ele pegou na mão dela e fê-la girar sobre si própria.

"-Como estás linda Ginevra."

"-Obrigada. Tu estás perfeito." – Disse admirando-o.

Era um homem lindo, sabia disso, mas para ser perfeito, naquele momento, ele teria de ser Draco Malfoy.

"-Vamos?"

"-Claro."

Então ele aparatou, num dos salões de baile mais luxuosos que ela tinha visto. O mármore branco reluzia com a luz dos grandes lustres dourados que pendiam do tecto abobadado.

Os convidados envergavam os mais belos fatos e as suas mulheres os mais belos vestidos. Porém, nenhuma delas parecia tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeita quanto Ginevra.

"-O que achas?"

"-Acho que vai ser uma longa noite…" – Comentou vendo os olhares cobiçosos de várias mulheres no salão pousados em si.

Uma longa noite de facto, mas nada que umas taças de champanhe não dessem conta. Na realidade, várias taças de champanhe.

"-Ginevra?"

"-Sim?" – Perguntou com um sorriso maior do que o normal.

"-Está tudo bem?"

"-Oh sim! Estou só com um… pouco de calor!" – Respondeu entre risos.

"-Vamos para o hotel."

"-Que horas são?"

"-Quase duas. O baile está prestes a acabar."

"-Eu quero dançar."

"-Vamos Ginevra, não estás em condições de dançar."

"-Só uma música, bem coladinhos." – Pediu ao ouvir a lenta musica que se fazia ouvir.

"-Só uma então."

Pegou na mão dela e segurou-a pela cintura firmemente.

"-Eu disse que não estavas em condições de dançar." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

A sua cabeça estava pousada no ombro dele e os seus pés pareciam não aceder às suas ordens.

"-Podemos ficar parados então. Assim, muito juntinhos…" – Murmurou-lhe de volta.

"-Juntinhos então."

Ela riu. Possivelmente de algo verdadeiramente engraçado, possivelmente só do efeito do álcool.

"-Devíamos ir Ginevra."

"-Devíamos ficar…" – Rebateu beijando o pescoço dele.

"-Tu bebeste champanhe de mais, sabias?"

"-Oh! Só umas… taças…" – Disse num tom baixo, meio distante, como se não estivesse a prestar atenção. Esta mais interessada em beijar o pescoço dele.

"-Pára com isso Ginevra." – Disse num tom que soava totalmente contrariado. Ele não queria dizer aquilo, mas a sua consciência obrigara-o.

"-Não gostas?" – Perguntou encarando-o.

"-Tu és casada e…"

"-Shiiiii…." – Pediu com o dedo indicador pousado nos lábios dele.

"-Vou levar-te ao hotel. Segura-te bem." – Disse por fim, com a pouca força de vontade que ainda lhe restava.

Ele aparatou no lobby do hotel e dirigiu-se para os elevadores.

"-Não! Vamos pelas escadas." – Pediu num tom divertido.

"-Não estás em condições de subir tantos andares!"

"-Vamos!" – Disse puxando-o pela mão para as escadas de serviço.

Começou a rir alto subindo as escadas o mais rápido que os efeitos do álcool e o vestido lhe permitiam.

"-Vem Niklas!" – Gritou entre gargalhadas.

Também ele riu, correndo atrás dela.

"-Qual é o teu número favorito?"

"-Sete. Porquê?"

Ela respondeu com uma gargalhada e subiu mais um lance de escadas. Então, parou abruptamente entre duas portas do andar e puxou-o pela gravata. Ele riu ao ver nas portas o número do andar. Sete.

Puxou-o pela gravata de novo fazendo com que o corpo dele prensasse o seu contra a parede. O beijo que trocaram foi quente, audaz e com o característico sabor do champanhe francês.

O beijo dele desceu pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer alto. O álcool não a deixava inibir as reacções que inibiria numa situação normal. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal e toda aquela excitação não estava a ajudar.

"-Estamos no meio das escadas de serviço!" – Disse num acesso de lucidez afastando-se dela.

"-O que torna tudo muito mais excitante" – Respondeu deixando cair o casaco branco no chão.

As mãos dele subiram pelas coxas dela, quentes, contrastando com o tecido frio do vestido.

"-Beija-me." – Pediu cruzando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Precisava sentir aquilo. Aquela tensão a crescer dentro dela, aquela sensação de prazer, os tremores a cada toque, os arrepios a cada beijo profundo.

"-O teu quarto é no andar seguinte…"

"-Mas eu não consigo esperar até ao andar seguinte." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido alcançando o cinto das calças dele.

"-Se alguém aparecer…" – Disse numa última tentativa, sentindo as coxas dela por baixo do leve vestido.

"-Volta por onde veio…" – Respondeu afastando-o só para o encostar na parede.

Beijou-o com fervor enquanto tentava desapertar o cinto das calças dele. Conseguiu-o por fim, depois de já estar encostada na parede novamente.

Eram carícias ousadas, quase selvagens, no meio do corredor das escadas de serviço do sétimo andar do hotel.

Mas naquele momento ela não conseguia pensar em nada mais excitante que aquilo.

Gemeu alto, alto de mais, quando o corpo dele se uniu ao seu, de forma brusca, quase violenta. As suas costas embatiam regularmente contra a parede fria, num ritmo descompassado resultado dos movimentos que os corpos impunham um no outro.

Beijou-o fervorosamente, precisava sentir aquele gosto, aquela sensação de plenitude, fosse de que forma fosse. E não esse beijo, mas os outros que se seguiram abafaram uma série de gemidos roucos que se viam incapazes de controlar.

Um som distante algures nas escadas fê-la abafar um último gemido mais forte que todos os outros. O seu corpo tremia de prazer, de êxtase, de plenitude, e tudo o que ela pode fazer foi repousar a cabeça no ombro dele e inalar o perfume forte. Tentou voltar ao normal, deixando escorregar a mão que a segurava à parede e a perna que a prendia à cintura dele. Assim que a sua respiração voltou ao normal espalmou as mãos nos ombros dele e afastou-o.

Depois ajeitou o vestido e pegou o casaco branco do chão. E sem dizer nada começou a caminhar em direcção a uma das portas.

"-Ginevra! Espera!" – Chamou apertando o cinto das calças –" Eu levo-te ao quarto."

Ela abriu uma das portas do andar sete e antes de desaparecer voltou-se e encarou-o.

"-Negócios e sexo Niklas. Nada de romance, nada de envolvimento. Apenas negócios e sexo."

A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar no quarto de hotel foi despir o longo vestido e correr, tanto quanto o álcool permitia, para o banheiro. Ligou a água no mais quente que podia suportar e deixou-se ficar, só a sentir a água a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo.

Não estava lá muito sóbria, mas horas depois, bem depois do amanhecer e da enorme dor de cabeça, veio o arrependimento.

Quando voltou a casa, bem depois a hora de almoço, encontrou-a vazia, tal como a tinha deixado.

Estranhou. Seria de esperar que pelo menos no dia de Natal Draco estivesse em casa. Mas não.

Pegou em todos os embrulhos de Natal e levou-os para a sala. Depois, com a ajuda dos elfos montou uma bela árvore de Natal, decorada com dezenas de pequenos objectos de todas as cores. Por fim, depois de tudo devidamente decorado, subiu para o braço do sofá tentando colocar a estrela dourada no topo da árvore.

"-Se partires algo quando caíres daí eu não te vou levar ao St. Mungus."

Ela riu e esticou-se mais um pouco. Pelo menos ele falava com ela, nem que fosse com aquele mau humor.

"-Porque não usas magia? Ficaria no topo num instante."

"-Porque todos os anos sou eu que ponho a estrela no topo da árvore. Faço-o desde que sou pequena. Antes era o meu pai que me pegava ao colo, depois os meus irmãos mais velhos. Agora o sofá vai ter de servir."

"-Pois não seja por isso." – Aproximou-se dela e agarrou-lhe as pernas.

"-Draco!" – Gritou assustada –"-Pára! Vou cair! Draco!"

"-Pára quieta e coloca lá a estrela de uma vez por todas."

"-Já está." – Disse – "Agora podes pôr-me no chão."

Ele deixou-a escorregar lentamente, até que os pés dela tocassem o chão. E os braços que antes estavam cruzados perto dos joelhos estavam agora em torno da cintura dela.

"-Como foi a viagem?"

"-A estrela já está no lugar…"

"-Estiveste com ele?"

"-E o jantar de Natal na Toca deve estar a começar…"

"-Não me vais responder?"

"-Eu realmente preciso de me arranjar…" – Murmurou afastando-se dele.

"-Ginevra!" – Chamou puxando-a de volta – "Responde-me."  
"-Eu vou jantar à Toca, os meus sobrinhos…"

Foi quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, quentes, calmos, cheios de um sentimento, uma sensação que ela não sabia identificar. E o jantar de Natal não passou pela sua cabeça, não naquele momento, não quando o seu corpo embateu suavemente contra o sofá.

Descobriu que o beijo mais delicado e mais simples dele podiam fazer despontar sensações tão intensas como um beijo sedento. E o toque suave dele na sua face tinha o mesmo efeito que os beijos quentes que ele depositava no seu pescoço.

Sabia que não era só tensão sexual, desejo, sabia que era algo mais, intimidade, carinho, paixão.

E foi assim, por entre beijos e carícias delicadas, que pela primeira vez na sua vida Ginevra Weasley, a mais nova da família, perdeu o jantar de Natal na Toca.

"-A minha mãe não me vai perdoar…" – Murmurou a certa altura, ao sentir os beijos delicados dele no seu pescoço.

Deitados no sofá, abraçados e de frente para a lareira tinham a aparência que deviam ter à ano e meio, a aparência de marido e mulher apaixonados um pelo outro. Pareciam um casal que se conhecia desde sempre, que entendia o que o outro pensava sem precisar de palavras. E uma série de beijos e carinhos delicados tinham feito tudo aquilo.

"-Ela não vai conseguir ficar chateada contigo durante muito tempo. Ninguém consegue…"

"-Tu consegues."

"-Não. Ninguém consegue."

Sorriu e aconchegou-se mais ao peito dele, não desejando trocar aquele momento por nenhum outro no mundo.

"-Vamos jantar, os elfos prepararam…"

"-Vamos ficar assim?" – Pediu tocando com as pontas dos dedos na mão dele.

Ele beijou uma última vez o pescoço dela antes de murmurar:

"-Claro."

- - -

Acordou com os braços gelados. Olhou em volta, ainda ensonada, mas acordada o suficiente para perceber que não estava no seu quarto. A lareira que antes a aquecia estava agora apagada, e o braço dele já não estava na mesma posição de antes.

Voltou-se lentamente, com muito cuidado, para não o acordar. Adorava vê-lo dormir, adorava o ritmo clamo da respiração dele, os cabelos desalinhados e os lábios dele, semiabertos, convidativos a um beijo intenso.

E foi isso que fez, beijou-o lentamente até que os olhos dele abrissem. Ele encarou-a ensonado, mas ainda assim divertido, respondendo ao beijo com intensidade.

"-Que horas são?" – Perguntou olhando em volta, à procura de um relógio.

"-Não sei, o dia está prestes a amanhecer." – Olhou-o por uns segundos antes de dizer – "Vamos lá fora.!" – Pediu como uma criança ansiosa.

"-Estás doida! Está a nevar lá fora! Vamos morrer congelados!"

"-Ora! Vamos para a varanda do quarto então! Eu quero ver o nascer do Sol. Vamos Draco…. Por favor!"

Ele respondeu-lhe com um beijo intenso, antes de se levantar.

"-Vamos então."

Ela sorriu e agarrou a mão que ele lhe estendia. Pouco tempo depois estavam no chão da varanda do quarto, em cima de uma manta quente, prontos a assistir o nascer do Sol.

Ele deitou-se no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dela, e olhou o céu. Também ela olhava o céu, ainda estrelado, enquanto brincava com os cabelos dele.

"-É lindo…" – Sussurrou minutos depois, vendo o sol despontar ao longe.

Estranhou a falta de resposta dele e deixou de fixar o céu para fixar o loiro. Ele dormia, com um ar ainda mais angelical que antes, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Deixou-se ficar ali, sentada, a brincar com os cabelos dele, sentindo-se completamente realizada.

"-Vejam só quem acordou…" – Disse divertida, bastante tempo depois.

Ele piscou os olhos tentando focar a face dela.

"-Que horas são?"

"-Já ouvi essa pergunta hoje." – Respondeu com um sorriso que ele achou lindo.

"-Isso quer dizer que é tarde."

"-Muito."

"-Vamos para dentro então." – Puxou-a pela mão levando-a para o quarto –"Que fazes?" – Perguntou quando ela se afastou em direcção ao roupeiro.

"-Escolho a roupa que vou levar para a Toca. A minha família ainda lá está para o almoço de hoje e eu não vou deixar os meus sobrinhos sem presentes."

"-Vais ficar á para o almoço?"

"-Sim."

"-Só para o almoço ou passas lá o dia?"

"-Ainda não sei, porquê?"

"-Por nada. Vou estar no escritório." – Disse antes de sair do quarto.

Ela desceu, não muito tempo depois, e entrou no escritório dele, pronta a sair, com todos os presentes encolhidos dentro do bolso da capa.

"-Estou de saída Draco."

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela.

"-Diverte-te." – Disse antes de a beijar.

"-Claro que sim. Tens a certeza que vais ficar a trabalhar?"

"-Em principio…Porquê?"

"-Podias vir comigo…"

"-Vou ter de recusar o convite."

"-É uma pena."

"-Vais divertir-te imenso sem mim, não te preocupes."

"-Não trabalhes de mais." – Advertiu sorridente. Depois aparatou deixando-o para trás com um sorriso na face.

_Fim do Capítulo 5_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei que estou muito atrasada! Devia ter actualizado há umas quantas semanas… Mas está aqui o capítulo, para me redimir, actualizo o próximo no Sábado ou no Domingo, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo… Os agradecimentos estão no Profile

_Kika_

_3 / 5 7 06_


	6. I think I love you

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 6

_I think I love you – Acho que te amo _

"-Acorda dorminhoco…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido assim que voltou da Toca.

Ele moveu-se na cadeira, ajeitando-se.

"-Vais deixar-me a jantar sozinha?" – Continuou num murmúrio sentando-se no colo dele.

"-Não te vou deixar jantar que é diferente…" – Respondeu numa voz rouca, passando as mãos em torno da cintura dela.

"-Finalmente… pensei que não acordavas nunca…"

"-Mas agora já estou acordado e…" – Beijou-a com intensidade – "… e muito bem acordado."

"-Bem acordado como?"

"-Assim." – Respondeu beijando-a com fervor – "E assim." – Murmurou contra a pele quente do pescoço dela.

Ela afastou-se dela, o suficiente para o olhar e depois inclinou-se lentamente na direcção dele. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, devagar, sentindo a respiração dele a acelerar.

"-Elas não sabem a diferença entre a tua camisa e o teu pescoço?" – Perguntou ao lembrar das marcas de batôn nas camisas dele.

"-Sabem… Eu queria que pensasses que não…"

"-Não tem vergonha de dizer uma coisa dessas Sr. Malfoy?"

"-Deveria?"

Ela riu e beijou-lhe o pescoço lentamente, enquanto abria os botões da camisa, um a um.

"-Vês! Sem marcas de batôn."

Com um sorriso, levantou-se e sentou-a na secretária.

"-Vamos perder o jantar de Natal… outra vez…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido tocando o pescoço dele com as pontas dos dedos.

"-Fazes questão do jantar?" – Perguntou afastando as madeixas ruivas e beijando o pescoço dela.

"-Faço questão que me beijes."

"-Também eu faço questão de te beijar."

O corpo dela tombou sobre a secretária, com o do loiro por cima. Não demorou muito para que as pernas dela se enrolassem em torno da cintura dele.

"-Vamos parar…" – Sussurrou ao sentir as mãos dele a desabotoar a sua camisa.

"-Não temos de parar."

"-Estamos no escritório."

"-Somos casados…"

"-Mas no quarto não seremos interrompidos…" – Rebateu beijando-lhe os lábios – "…nem mesmo pelos elfos a anunciar o jantar."

Ele sorriu antes de a ajudar a descer da secretária. Não foi fácil chegar ao quarto, não quando eles paravam constantemente para se beijarem, para se sentirem.

Foi com uma gargalhada que se deixou cair na cama, empurrado por ela. Ginevra engatinhou sobre ele e beijou-lhe os lábios.

"-Parece que alguém está no controlo agora…" – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido prensando o seu corpo contra o dele.

"-Os Malfoy estão sempre no controlo querida." – Sussurrou-lhe de volta.

Ela sorriu, nem naqueles momentos ele conseguia ficar sério. O corpo dela bateu no colchão fofo quando ele inverteu as posições.

Lentamente, e sem nunca parar de beijar os lábios dela, desabotoou todos os pequenos botões da camisa dela.

Os seus gestos eram delicados, cuidadosos, como se tivesse medo de a magoar.

Ela sorriu perante a preocupação dele, mas Draco não entendeu, continuando a beijar-lhe o colo com delicadeza.

Despojou-se da camisa e das calças, e fez o mesmo com as peças de roupa dela, só para a poder sentir melhor.

Ele parou por um instante, olhando-a de um jeito peculiar, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que a olhasse por inteiro, e certamente era, já que da primeira vez que estiveram daquele modo, Draco sequer parara para observar as sardas nos ombros dela ou para tocar-lhe gentilmente os seios dela como fazia agora, enquanto reparava nas expressões contorcidas do rosto da ruiva.

E de algum modo, ele ali, não sabia direito o que fazer. Mantinha uma constante preocupação para com a ruiva, com medo de machucá-la, de fazer algo errado, de ela não gostar de seus toques.

Atrapalhava-se com os mínimos gestos, não sabia se beijava a boca dela ou o pescoço, ou se suas mãos ficavam quietas, esperando que ela lhe fizesse um gesto qualquer que confirmasse que ele pudesse continuar, ou se simplesmente deixava que suas mãos percorressem livremente o corpo dela.

Sem saber o que fazer, uma de suas mãos ficou quieta, a outra passeou entre a cintura e os seios, em movimentos gentis, quase suaves, desajeitados e preocupados. Gestos que a faziam rir junto ao seu pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios crescentes, deixando-o inebriado.

E mais uma vez Draco parou. Em nada parecia aquele Draco Malfoy que podia levar qualquer mulher à loucura na cama. Parecia-se muito, na verdade, com o Draco Malfoy que fizera sexo com a Weasley há um ano e meio, mas agora com um brilho diferente no olhar, de extrema preocupação e um sorriso diferente no rosto, um sorriso quase adolescente, adolescente e apaixonado.

"-Draco... tu... não tenhas pressa..." – ela falou, enquanto as mãos dela arranhavam levemente o peito dele.

Ginny falou docemente ao ouvido dele. Não é que ela não estivesse gostando, muito pelo contrário. Cada toque desajeitado de Draco dava-lhe mais prazer do que ela achava ser capaz de sentir. O fato é que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

Era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez dela e a primeira vez dele. Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir, onde tocar, o que fazer ou em que momento, muito embora ambos soubessem fazer aquilo muito bem.

Aquela vez era diferente. Draco estava igualmente desajeitado, mas Ginevra podia perceber que o corpo dele reagia intensamente a cada toque dela, e que ele estava extremamente preocupado com ela.

"Tu... tens certeza disso, Ginevra? Sabes, eu não..." – ela sorriu para ele, juntando os lábios.

"Que tolinho tu és, Draco."

"Não vais dormir?"

"Nem ao menos cogitei a idéia." – ela sorria, inebriada, admirada e fascinada pela genuína preocupação no olhar dele.

"Eu só..."

"Shhh..."

A princípio ela beijou-o suavemente, sem toques, sem carícias. E um tempo depois, ela deixou que ele lhe tocasse, quase como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que tocasse numa mulher daquela maneira.

Era bom e intenso. As sensações eram incríveis e deixavam-na trémula. Seus olhos se fecharam com o toque, agora ousado, dele em sua pele. Primeiro no pescoço, e logo depois descendo aos seios e à barriga.

Draco queria que ela sentisse tudo o que ele sentia. Paixão. Ousadia. E sobretudo amor. Não mais negócios. Apenas amor.

E àquela altura ele já estava confiante. Ela queria que aquela situação perdurasse tanto quanto ele. Queria fazer amor com ele como ele queria fazer com ela. E por isso ele sorriu, assim que encontrou os olhos brilhantes e castanhos dela.

Com um gesto delicado e quase desajeitado ele uniu-se a ela. Parou por momentos, como se quisesse deixar que ela se acostumasse com a posição, ou que sentisse o momento. Plenitude. Era assim que ele podia chamar aquela sensação.

Estavam como dois adolescentes apaixonados a fazerem sexo pela primeira vez, mas no caso deles, eram dois adultos apaixonados, a fazerem sexo pela segunda vez. Mas o que valia é que, para eles, estavam fazendo amor pela primeira vez.

"---"

Espreguiçou-se lentamente e abriu os olhos por não sentir nenhum obstáculo. Olhou em volta e a única coisa que encontrou foi um bilhete em cima da almofada.

_Tive de sair mais cedo, tinha uma reunião inadiável._

_Não trabalhes muito._

_Espero por ti logo._

_Draco._

Sorriu e colocou o bilhete em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, levantando-se em seguida. Também ela tinha compromissos inadiáveis.

"-Que sorriso é esse?" – Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu ao chegar ao seu escritório.

"-Felicidade Blaise, sabes o que é?"

"-Eu sei, e parece que o Draco também sabe."

"-E dizes isso porque…?"

"-Porque ele chegou meia hora atrasado esta manhã, e ainda assim tinha o maior sorriso que eu alguma vez lhe vi. Está certo que não era um grande sorriso nos padrões normais, mas nos padrões do Draco era enorme!"

"-Cancela todos os meus compromissos que vão para além das seis. Ok?"

"-Claro ruiva."

"---"

Quando chegou a casa, aparatando no quarto, não ouviu barulho nenhum. A casa parecia completamente vazia. Mas enganou-se, assim que chegou à sala encontrou-a, sentada no sofá, vestida de forma casual, com o cabelo mal apanhado, a olhar atentamente para umas folhas de papel.

Deixou-se ficar ali, encostado à ombreira da porta, apenas observando-a.

"-Não vais dar atenção ao teu marido?" – Perguntou chamando a atenção dela.

Ela desviou a atenção das folhas que segurava e olhou-o com um sorriso.

"-Não sei se vou…" – Respondeu olhando para as folhas.

Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se à sua frente, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos dela, fixando-a.

"-Vais ficar a olhar para sempre?" – Perguntou sem desviar o olhar dos relatórios.

"-Só até me dares atenção."

Ela colocou as folhas no sofá e debruçou-se dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"-Chamas a isso dar atenção?"

"-Não chega?"

Ele levantou-se e fê-la deitar-se no sofá, sobre todos aqueles relatórios.

"-Isto responde à tua pergunta?" – Perguntou deitando-se lentamente sobre ela.

"-Draco os relatórios…" – Sussurrou sentindo as folhas debaixo das suas costas.

"-Eles não fogem…" – Respondeu no mesmo tom, beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

"-São importantes…"

"-Mais do que eu?"

"-Ginevra! Tens algo mais importante que os relatórios para…" – A voz dele foi diminuindo até que só ficou o silêncio – "-Eu não queria interromper..." – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"-Zabini!"

"-Mas já que interrompi… Ginevra, deixas-me ficar com esses relatórios que estás a guardar tão zelosamente?"

Ela afastou-se de Draco, visivelmente embaraçada, e recolheu os relatórios. Depois caminhou até à lareira e entregou-os a Blaise.

"-Os últimos não estão analisados mas…"

"-Tu és a dona da _Companhia Weasley_, não tens de te justificar. Eu vou indo agora. Falamos amanhã, se fores ao escritório…" – Concluiu com um sorriso antes de desaparecer nas chamas.

"-Então ruiva… Vais voltar para o sofá ou vais continuar à frente dessa lareira?"

"---"

"-O que penas que estás a fazer?" – Perguntou entrando no escritório dela.

"-A trabalhar Draco, sabes o que é?"

"-A um domingo Ginevra?" – Caminhou até ela e puxou-a levemente pela mão – "Sabes que não te faz bem trabalhar tanto!"

"-Dizes-me isso todos os dias!"

"-É porque eu quero a minha mulher saudável… e não viciada no trabalho…"

Ela riu e beijou-o levemente.

"-Tudo bem, vou parar de trabalhar agora."

"-Isso quer dizer o que eu penso que quer dizer?" – perguntou com um ar malicioso.

"-Pensas que eu vou dizer que vou à Toca?"

"-À Toca?"

"-Sim. Eu até te perguntava se queres ir, mas adivinho a resposta."

"-Vamos."

"-Eu sabia… espera! Disseste 'vamos'?"

"-Qual é a surpresa?"

"-Um Malfoy na Toca? Toda a surpresa é pouca!"

"-Engraçadinha."

"-Vai toda a família hoje. O meu sobrinho mais novo faz um aninho hoje."

"-Hum… Uma casa cheia de Weasleys… A tarde promete."

"---"

Estava preocupada. Tinha receio do que a sua família iria achar de Draco. Antes ele era apenas o homem com quem casara por negócios. Toda a família soubera do acontecimento, mas nenhum deles fizera qualquer tipo de comentário. Ginevra desconfiava dum sermão da sempre protectora Sra. Weasley.

Mas agora ele não era mais só um sócio. Ele era o homem que amava.

Sentiu os dedos dele a entrelaçarem-se nos seus assim que Molly abriu a porta.

Ela pareceu surpresa, estupefacta até por ver Draco ali, mas ele não se deixou intimidar.

"-Bom dia Sra. Weasley." – Cumprimentou esticando-lhe a mão cordialmente – "É um prazer conhece-la finalmente."

"-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"-Sim mãe. É o Draco." – Abraçou a mãe - "Não faças esse ar de espantada por favor…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido –"Onde estão os manos?"

"-No… no jardim Gininha."

"-Eu e o Draco vamos até ao jardim. Falamos daqui a pouco mãezinha."

"-Não correu mal…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"-Não. Já só te faltam o meu pai e os meus irmãos."

"-Obrigado pelo apoio."- Comentou sarcástico.

Mas nem foi tão difícil assim. Ou pelo menos não foi difícil lidar com os irmãos dela. Eles não disseram absolutamente nada. Apenas o olharam completamente pasmandos enquanto ele se sentava na relva, rodeado de crianças a contar uma qualquer história sobre um qualquer herói do quidditch.

"-Aquele é o Malfoy?" – Perguntou Ron, completamente incrédulo.

"-Era quando eu me casei com ele… digo, era até sairmos de casa." – Comentou tão ou mais incrédula que o irmão.

"-E o sekker fantástico estava quase, quase a apanhar a snitch dourada quando veio o bandido e roubou a snitch dele!" – Contou como se conta uma história épica cheia de emoção.

"-Ohhhh! E mais?"

"-E mais? O sekker fantástico não pegou a snitch dourada nesse jogo mas apanhou no seguinte. E no outro, e no outro depois!"

"-Quem é o sekker fantástico Sr. Draco?" – Perguntou um dos sobrinhos mais velhos de Ginny, que não devia ter mais de seis anos.

Ele debruçou-se perto do menino e sussurrou-lhe como se fosse dizer algo verdadeiramente importante:

"-É segredo…"

"-Qual é o segredo Draco?" – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele, com o sobrinho mais novo ao colo.

"-A identidade do sekker fantástico!" – Constatou com um tom óbvio.

"-Sabes quem é o sekker fantástico tia Ginny?"

"-Não faço a mais pequena ideia…" – Respondeu com um sorriso encarando o marido.

"-Sabes uma coisa Ginevra?" – Perguntou num murmúrio ao ouvido dela.

"-Não."

"-Acho que te amo." – Concluiu com um beijo que fez as crianças rir.

_Fim do Capítulo 6_

_**N/A:** Desculpem…. Mil perdões! Eu sei…. Eu sei que foi uma demora imensa… mas eu não fiz por mal… Eu simplesmente não conseguia … cada vez que abria o Word sentia algo estranho, e uma falta de inspiração tremenda e tinha de o fechar de novo…. Mas bem, aqgora o capítulo está aqui e eu espero não demorar tanto nos outros… Desculpas de novo…..E não se esqueçam de agradecer a cena NC à Bequinha D_

_Kika_

_06 – 06 - 06_


	7. Do You Marry Me

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 7

_Do you marry me? – Casas comigo?_

"-É a terceira vez que chegas tarde esta semana…" – Murmurou ao senti-lo deitar na cama.

"-Eu sei ruiva. Desculpa-me."

"-Eu tinha preparado o jantar para nós esta noite. Fazíamos dois anos de casados."

"-Não fiques assim princesa, sabes que não gosto de te ver triste."

"-Eu sei mas…"

"-Eu tenho uma surpresa para ti…Mas já que estás tão triste provavelmente não a queres."

"-Surpresa?" – Voltou-se para ele ansiosa – " Que surpresa?"

Ele levantou-se na cama, com um sorriso, e caminhou até à cómoda pegando num pequeno livro e numa caixa.

"-Vê o livro primeiro."

Ela olhou a capa, nada de especial. Não tinha nada escrito, nada que o tornasse diferente. Abriu-o. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma foto, de todos os seus sobrinhos, sorridentes, a acenar.

"-O que é isto?"

"-Apenas vê."

Ela voltou a página. Outra foto, agora só um dos seus sobrinhos, o mais velho, segurando um cartaz amarelo, com umas letras toscamente desenhadas.

"-C-A?"

Ele apenas lhe lançou um olhar impaciente que a incitou a continuar.

Outra página, outra foto. Eram os gémeos, filhos de Bill e Fleur, segurando cada um a ponta duma faixa que mostrava outras três letras.

"-S-A-S. Draco, eu cada vez entendo menos disto!"

"-Até ao fim…"

Nas outras três páginas que se seguiram encontrou outras três fotos, cada uma com os seus sobrinhos a segurarem uma faixa com duas letras.

Na última página ela encontrou a foto mais amorosa de todas. Draco apontava para a câmara com um sorriso enquanto segurava o seu sobrinho mais novo, que vestia nada mais que um macacão azul com um ponto de interrogação bordado.

Foi então que tudo fez sentido, todas aquelas fotos se juntaram na sua cabeça para formar uma só mensagem.

"-Tu…tu…"

"-Casas comigo?"

Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o fervorosamente.

"-Eu sei que já estamos casados, mas quero fazer tudo certo desta vez." – Alcançou a caixa e passou-a à ruiva - "Abre."

Ela desfez o laço cor-de-rosa e abriu a caixa.

"-Ohhhh! Que fofo!" – Exclamou tirando o coelhinho de pelúcia branco de dentro da caixa.

Em torno do pescoço do coelhinho, pendendo de uma fita de seda rosa, estava uma bela aliança.

"-Oh Draco! Que lindo!"

"-Eu sei que sou… Mas gosto de te ouvir dizer isso."

"-Estava a falar do coelhinho. Pensava que tinhas medo deles."

"-Bem, já estava na altura de ultrapassar essa desavença com o Fluffy."

"-Fluffy?"

"-Era o nome do meu coelhinho…"

Ela fez um enorme esforço para não rir.

"-Vá! Força! Ri! Eu sei que queres…"

"-Deixa pra lá meu amor…" – Sussurrou beijando-o – "Tudo o que eu quero agora és tu…"

"-Blaise, eu estou nervosa."

"-Qual quê Ginny! Uma mulher como tu nunca fica nervosa. Além disso não é como se fosse a primeira vez."

"-Eu sei que não, mas agora é diferente!"

"-O homem é o mesmo, a cerimónia também. Vocês só se vão casar."

"-Só!"

"-Só! Já o fizeram uma vez, sabes?"

"-Mas agora eu amo-o."

"-E é esse o problema? Estás nervosa por casar com o homem com quem, por acaso, já eras casada mas que agora amas? Estou confuso! Era suposto estares feliz, não nervosa!"

"-Os nervos não anulam a minha felicidade! Tu não entendes Blaise!"

"-Eu entendo ruiva…" – Disse abraçando-a – "…mas vocês amam-se, não é?" – Ela acenou positivamente – "Pois então, vai tudo correr bem. E pensa assim, se não correr bem têm sempre um primeiro casamento."

"-Obrigada Blaise…" – Agradeceu afastando-se dele – "Tenho um favor a pedir-te."

"-Qualquer um ruiva."

"-Ajuda-me a escolher o vestido." – Disse fazendo com que o sorriso dele desaparecesse no mesmo instante.  
"-Mas ruiva…"

"-Tu disseste que me fazias qualquer favor. Além do mais é só um vestido."

"-Só se prometeres não experimentar todos os vestidos da loja."

"-Está bem! Experimento só os mais bonitos."

"-Oh ruiva…"

"-Vamos Blaise! É a tua obrigação de padrinho! Além de mais poderás sempre aproveitar isto para chatear o Draco. Sabes que ele odeia esperar e odeia surpresas…"

"-Ginny, essa ideia foi… fantástica!"

"-Sabias que o vestido dela é perfeito?"

"-Pára com isso Blaise!"

"-É lindo, e fica-lhe tão, mas tão bem… Devias ver a forma como assenta no corpo dela, parece que o fizeram só para ela, para nenhuma outra…"

"-Já disse para parares, não torno a avisar."

"-Então não deves querer saber o bem que combina com a pele dela, e com os cabelos cacheados e soltos… Nem com a maquilhagem clarinha que ela escolheu…"

"-Pára Blaise! Eu não aguento mais!"

"-Eu pensava que gostavas da tua mulher…" – Comentou com um sorriso vendo a cara de desesperado do amigo.

"-Eu amo-a! E isso está a deixar-me louco. Quero-a de volta! Não quero ter de esperar mais não sei quantas horas! Não quero ter de esperar para ter a minha mulher de novo… Para poder tocá-la e…"

"-Sem detalhes sórdidos por favor!"

"-Como é que ela está?" – Perguntou ignorando a interrupção do amigo.

"-Como é que achas que ela está?"

"-Sei lá, porque achas que estou a perguntar!"

"-Ela está linda, perfeita, como tenho estado a dizer todo este tempo. E nervosa também… Ela está nervosa por demais."

"-Isso quer dizer que ela… ela não quer?"

"-Tu queres casar com ela?"

"-Não… o pedido de casamento foi só para disfarçar."

"-Pois então, ela, tal como tu, só está nervosa, apesar de tudo o que quer é casar contigo!"

"-Eu não estou nervoso!"

"-Claro que não. Mas eu acho que por não estares nervoso devias tentar calçar os sapatos ao contrário, talvez assim não tropeces quando a levares para o quarto…"

"-Seu idio…"

"-Não tens de quê Draco." – Cortou saindo do quarto no mesmo instante.

Sorriu pelo nervosismo do amigo. Nunca tinha visto o loiro assim, e tinha a certeza que demoraria bastante para que a cena se repetisse. Mal ele sabia que estava redondamente enganado.

O grande jardim estava quase vazio. Tinha sido assim a decisão dela e ele não pensara um segundo sequer em contrariá-la. Só queria vê-la feliz, quer o seu casamento se passasse no jardim da mansão ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

Os Weasley olhavam para ele, meio expectantes meio desconfiados. Não estavam convencidos do que iria acontecer a seguir. Tinham aceite a decisão da caçula da família, praticamente sem contestar, mas isso não os impedia de duvidar de tudo aquilo. E aqueles olhares estavam a deixá-lo nervoso. Os olhares da família e amigos da ruiva e o sorriso irritante de Blaise.

"-Pára de sorrir. Pareces um idiota."  
"-Eu vou buscar a Sra. Helga. Enquanto isso contêm-te!"

Draco revirou os olhos e observou o amigo a afastar-se. Já não bastavam os olhares dos Weasley, do Potter e da Granger, bem como alguns dos sócios da empresa, como agora também tentava lidar com o atraso dela.

_"Como é que ela se pode atrasar? Nós estamos na mansão! Tudo o que ela tem de fazer é descer as escadas!"_

"-Blaise… hum… tu podias…?"

"-Eu podia o quê?"

"-Podias ir ver da Ginevra?"

Blaise riu.

"-Deixa de ser idiota! Ela tem o direito a atrasar-se desta vez. Da ultima vez que vocês se casaram quase duelaram para ver quem entrava na sala primeiro, de tão pontuais que são."

Draco sorriu levemente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente desse dia.

_«Era cedo, bastante cedo, porque ambos tinham uma série de reuniões e outros compromissos importantíssimos ao longo do dia. _

_Caminhou calmamente pelo corredor, faltavam ainda alguns minutos para a hora marcada. Porém, quando colocou a mão sobre o puxador da porta para a abrir sentiu uma mão sobre a sua.  
Ela. A quase irritante mulher com quem estaria casado dentro de minutos.  
Teria largado o puxador e cedido a passagem se fosse qualquer outra. Mas não a ela. Gostava de a ver irritada, e das raras vezes que se encontravam em negócios ele não perdia a oportunidade._

"-Perdeste a educação Malfoy?"  
"-Será que perdi Weasley?"

"_-Pelo menos a famosa expressão 'As Sras. primeiro'."  
"-E correr o risco de acabar casado e sem fortuna? Não obrigado."  
"-Por quem me tomas Malfoy? Se eu quisesse dar o golpe do baú escolhia ao menos um marido atraente."  
"-Isso é uma provocação?"_

"_-Não. É a simples realidade. Portanto não te preocupes. A única alteração que a tua fortuna vai sofrer é um aumento bastante substancial."  
_

_Olhou-a sarcástico, sem soltar o puxador. Era ridícula a situação em que estavam. Um Malfoy, vestido à executivo, completamente alinhado, a segurar o puxador duma porta insignificante como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo, e uma Weasley com a mão direita sobreposta à do dito Malfoy, sem se mover um milímetro sequer._

"-Vocês vão entrar na sala ou não?"

Eles voltaram-se, não assustados, mas bastante surpreendidos.

"-Zabini, o que fazes aqui?"  
"-Só vim verificar se os meus dois empresários favoritos já estavam casados. O casamento ainda nem começou e vocês já estão a discutir por um puxador de porta? Com licença." – Afastou-os da porta e abriu-a – "Fácil não? É só girar. Ginevra." – Fez sinal para ela entrar na sala.

_A ruiva olhou triunfante para Draco que aproveitou para entrar na sala._

"_-Malfoy!"_

"_-Sim 'querida'?" – Disse com o tom mais sarcástico que ela alguma vez tinha ouvido._

_Ela bufou irritada e sentou-se na cadeira. Só queria assinar os papéis e sair dali._

"_-Isso é tudo felicidade de casar comigo?"_

"_-Felicidade? Mas tua achas que alguém seria feliz a casar contigo?"_

"_-Sarcasmo não te fica bem ruiva."_

"_-Tu és sempre assim tão convencido?"_

"_-Desta forma só quando me caso."_

"_-Não tens piada."_

"_-Não era para ter."_

"_-Deixa de ser irritante!"_

"_-Só se tu deixares de ser chata."_

"_-Tu chamaste-me chata?"_

"_-O casal é sempre assim apaixonado?"_

_Ginny olhou para o homem, quase escandalizada e depois para Draco esperando uma resposta dele.  
_

"_-Nãos vais dizer nada?" – Sussurrou irritada sem desviar os olhos do homem que os olhava divertidos._

"_-O que raio queres que diga? 'Olhe nós só estamos aqui a casar porque nos odiamos mortalmente mas somos ricos'? É isso que queres que diga?"_

"_-O Sr. e a Sra. vão querer assinar os papéis agora ou depois da discussão?"_

"_-Agora!" – Responderam ao mesmo tempo encarando-se irritados.»  
_

Blaise tinha razão. Podia esperar. Uns minutos a mais, uns minutos a menos, que diferença faria? Não demorou muito para que um burburinho o despertasse dos seus pensamentos. Ali estava ela. E tinha de dar razão ao amigo, o vestido era lindo e nada lhe podia ficar melhor. A cena passou-se em frente aos seus olhos como se tivesse acontecido em câmara lenta. O sorriso dela era radiante, e exprimia pura felicidade. Também ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Todo aquele sentimento de insegurança tinha desaparecido, já não havia ansiedade, nem nervoso miudinho, apenas vontade de a tomar nos braços de uma vez por todas.

"-Já aqui estou…" – Sussurrou ao alcançar a mão dele.

"-Finalmente!"

Já não estava nervosa, todo o nervosismo tinha desaparecido quando os seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos dele.

"-Pensei que…"

"-O Sr. e a Sra. vão querer casar agora ou depois da conversa?"

Draco apertou mais a mão dela e sorriu-lhe.

"-Agora." – Responderam ao mesmo tempo encarando-se com um sorriso radiante na face.  
"-Comecemos então…"

Voltou-se para Draco quando chegou o momento de trocar alianças. Porém, algo chamou a sua atenção.

"-Ginevra." – Chamou baixinho, para atrair a sua atenção, mas o olhar dela manteve-se fixo algures por cima do seu ombro.

Seguiu o olhar dela, lentamente, e desejou tê-lo feito mais cedo.

"-Quem é?" – Sussurrou num misto de indignação e irritação fixando mortalmente o homem loiro e sorridente ao fundo.

O burburinho tinha-se instalado. Todos teciam os mais variados comentários sobre quem seria aquele homem e o que faria ali.

"-O que não me causa arrepios, não me faz tremer, não me faz esperar por mais." – Respondeu com um sorriso encarando Draco.

"-O… o alemãozinho?" – Perguntou.

Não sabia dizer se ele estava surpreso, irritado ou simplesmente inseguro.

"-Eu estou aqui, não estou?" – Sussurrou passando a mão lentamente pela face dele.

Sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir o som da aliança que ele segurava a cair no chão. Ele baixou-se, embaraçado e pegou na aliança. Depois, lentamente e sob o olhar de todos os convidados, colocou-a no devido lugar. Ela fez o mesmo, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dele. Depois beijou-o carinhosamente.

"-Estás sim ruiva, estás sim."

"-Queria ser o primeiro a felicitar-te."

Draco voltou-se só para ver o dono daquela _irritante _voz com um carregado sotaque alemão.

Abraçou a mulher no mesmo instante, fazendo com que as costas dela ficassem firmemente apoiadas no seu peito.

"-Niklas… como sabias que…"

"-Falei com a Sra. Helga. Disse-lhe que precisava de te ver e ela falou-me do casamento."  
"-Era importante o que tinhas para me dizer?"  
"-Agora já não é."

"-Tenho a certeza que arranjará uma mulher à sua altura." – Disse Draco sem muita emoção além do sarcasmo – "A Ginevra, porém, já está casada. Muito bem casada. Duas vezes."

"-Tenho a certeza que sim. Ginevra, foi um prazer conhecer-te. Berlim é uma cidade grande, talvez nos encontre-mos lá um dia. Malfoy, invejo o teu lugar."  
"-Tu e os outros todos." – Sussurrou sarcástico depois de ele aparatar – "Lembra-me para nunca te levar a Berlim."

Ela riu e beijou-o fervorosamente, antes de ser interrompida pela sua mãe e os outros convidados.

Sentiu um trilho de beijos delicados do seu pescoço até ao seu ombro. Não abriu os olhos, adorava acordar assim, com as carícias delicadas dele. Porém, ao contrário do que acontecia nas outras manhãs, os beijos cessaram de repente.

Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, espantada por não o encontrar ao seu lado. Na realidade, por não o encontrar no quarto. A única coisa que viu foi um bilhete dele em cima do travesseiro.

_«Segue o trilho.»_

"-'Segue o trilho'?" – Perguntou-se –"Mas que trilho?"

Levantou-se, e demorou para reparar nos pequenos bombons embrulhados em papel prateado que formavam um trilho para fora do quarto.

Ela seguiu o trilho, tal como dizia o bilhete dele, apanhando cada um dos bombons no caminho. Foi espantada que parou em frente à porta fechada do seu próprio escritório.

Abriu-a lentamente, só para descobrir a continuação do trilho de bombons e uma enorme pilha de relatórios em cima da sua secretária – pilha essa que ela desconhecia.

"-Draco?" – Chamou aproximando-se da secretária.

Foi quando o viu, sorridente, sentado atrás daquela pilha enorme de relatórios.

"-Draco, para quê tudo isto?"

"-Faz hoje um ano que estamos casados."

"-Teoricamente faz hoje três anos e um mês."

"-Três anos e um mês do primeiro casamento, um ano do segundo."

"-Mas isso não explica tudo isto." – Disse sentando-se no colo dele.

"-Eu apenas queria que pusesses todo o trabalho de parte…" – Disse conforme derrubava a grande pilha de relatórios e documentos importantes para o chão – "…e que ficasses todo o dia comigo."

"-Bastava teres pedido."

"-E perder uma oportunidade para te fazer sorrir logo pela manhã?"

Ela tremeu ao sentir as mãos dele nas suas coxas.

"-O que estás a fazer?"

"-O que te parece?" – Sussurrou de volta beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"-Mas aqui Draco?"

"-Não me digas que nunca te deu vontade de experimentar esta secretária?" – Perguntou com um sorriso maldoso deitando-a sobre a secretária.

"-Talvez a ideia já me tenha passado pela cabeça uma ou outra vez…"

Ele beijou-lhe lentamente o pescoço enquanto desabotoava os botões da camisa negra que ela vestia.

"-Adoro quando vestes as minhas camisas." – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"-Eu sei…"

O toque dele era lento, suave, como se quisesse aproveitar o momento. No entanto o beijo que trocavam era fervoroso, apaixonado, sedento.

"-Draco…" – Sussurrou ansiosa fazendo-o rir.

"-Sim eu sei, mais depressa." – Disse num tom óbvio despindo as calças no mesmo instante.

Ela gemeu baixo ao sentir as mordidas dele no seu pescoço. Traçou as pernas em torno da cintura do loiro, tudo o que queria era senti-lo perto, o toque dele e os beijos quentes.

Ele só precisou de outro gemido dela para se livrar das peças de roupa que os separavam.

Os dedos entrelaçados, as respirações aceleradas, os beijos quentes, tudo contribuiu para o prazer que sentiram naquele momento. Draco gemeu algo ao seu ouvido, algo que a fez tremer ainda mais.

Os dedos de uma das suas mãos continuavam entrelaçados numa das mãos dele enquanto a outra brincava com os cabelos loiros dele.

"-Estou ansioso para que cresça.." – Murmurou passando a mão no ventre dela.

"-O quê?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-Mal posso esperar para que fiques grávida. Quero um filho teu… O que foi?" – Perguntou quando ela se levantou.

"-Eu não quero um filho." – Respondeu enquanto se vestia.

"-Ora porque não? Ia ser perfeito Ginevra!"

"-Mas eu não quero! Eu tenho uma carreira Draco! Uma empresa que mal tempo me dá para vir a casa."

"-O Blaise podia tomar conta de tudo, eu podia tomar conta de tudo!"

"-Não Draco. Apenas não." – Disse irritada saindo do escritório.

Ele vestiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi atrás dela. O último relance que teve dela foi à entrada do banheiro do quarto de casal.

"-Ginevra." – Chamou encostado à porta.

"-Deixa-me Draco! Eu não quero falar!"

"-Não sejas assim. Estávamos só a conversar."

"-Eu não quero falar mais desse assunto e pronto."

"-Mas princesa…"

"-Vai embora!"

Ele tentou abrir a porta mas sem sucesso.

"-Sai daí amor… por favor…"

Ela não saiu. Não nesse momento, não nos que se seguiram.

"-Ginevra…" – Chamou encostado à porta – "-Ginevra, vamos parar com isto… Eu não quero discutir contigo, eu não te quero ver infeliz. Por favor ruiva… sai daí."

"-Desiste Draco."

"-Não vou desistir. Não vou desistir de ti. Sabes que te amo, não sabes? Então também sabes que não vou arredar pé desta porta enquanto tu não saíres e me desculpares."

Ela saiu do banheiro com aquela cara de _'Oh que fofo'_ e abraçou-o.

"-Eu só não quero agora…" – Sussurrou-lhe olhando-o nos olhos – "Entendes, não entendes?"  
"-Eu entendo ruiva… Eu não te queria chatear com este assunto. Desculpas-me?"  
"-Não há nada que desculpar meu amor."

Uma coruja piou alto do lado de fora da janela.

"-Deixa que eu vou." – Caminhou até à janela e pegou o sobrescrito que o animal carregava – "Ginevra, é para ti."  
"-Sra. e Sr. Malfoy…" – Começou a ler – "Era com gosto, blá blá blá, baile anual de beneficência, blá blá, Sexta-feira, blá blá blá, anfitrião, blá blá, Niklas Müller, blá blá blá."

"Aquele alemãozinho não desiste? Já não bastava a desagradável aparição o ano passado?"

"-Era um convite para o baile de beneficência. Recebemos uns todos os anos. Este ano calhou ser ele o anfitrião."

"-Fazes questão de ir?"

"-Só se fores comigo."

"-Ias ficar feliz se fossemos, não ias?" – Ela abriu um grande sorriso e passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele – "Vamos ao baile então."

"-Deixa que eu faço isso." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela.

"-Não estás a ajudar." – Respondeu ao sentir os beijos dele ao longo do seu pescoço e ombros.

"-Estou a apertar o fecho do vestido." – Comentou voltando a abrir o fecho.

"-Draco…" – Sussurrou ao sentir os beijos dele nas suas costas.

"-Já parei, já parei…" –Pegou não mão dela e fê-la girar – "Temos mesmo de ir? Queria ficar contigo, tirar-te esse vestido e…"

"-E fica para depois do baile."

"-Vou cobrar."

"-Não esperava menos de um Malfoy."

"-Um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley." – Corrigiu fazendo-a sorrir.

"-Vamos agora Draco, se não eu vou perder a vontade."

"-Uma hora. Nem um minuto a mais."

"-Três horas."

"-Duas horas e cinquenta e não se fala mais nisso."

"-Feito. E deixe que lhe diga Sr. Malfoy…"- Começou pegando na mão dele – "…as suas artes de negociação já estiveram melhor."

"-Não abuse Sra. Malfoy, não abuse." – Respondeu num sorriso aparatando no grande salão onde decorreria o baile.

"-Uh!" – Sussurrou impressionada com o ambiente do salão.

"-Grande coisa. Organizo um destes a qualquer altura. É só pedires."

Ela sorriu. Ele estava inseguro, irritadiço e muito, muito ciumento.

"-Eu não preciso de bailes destes. Só de uma música calminha para dançar abraçada a ti."

Ele sorriu confiante e abraçou-a pela cintura. Segundos depois entendeu o motivo do súbito abraço. Niklas caminhava na sua direcção.

"-Ginevra, Malfoy."

"-Niklas." – Cumprimentou sorridente abraçando-o.

Era capaz de jurar que tinha sentido a mão de Draco a apertar com mais força a sua cintura.

"-Ginevra, estás cada vez mais bonita." – Ela notou o sorrido dele, directamente para Draco, para o provocar – "Quero que conheças uma pessoa."

Uma mulher bonita aproximou-se deles. Tinha uns longos cabelos negros e uns olhos muito brilhantes. Ela sorriu e abraçou-se a Niklas.

"-Julliet, apresento-te a Ginevra e o Draco Malfoy."

"-Muito prazer."

"-A Julliet é a minha noiva." – Esclareceu beijando os lábios dela rapidamente.

"-O Niklas é realmente um homem… bom. Não há muitos como ele." – Disse obtendo a concordância da morena e um riso sarcástico do loiro.

"-Ginevra, o Blaise está a acenar-nos do outro lado do salão. Devemos ir."

"-Onde?"

"-Vem comigo."

"-Até depois Niklas, Julliet." – Deixou-se levar por Draco pelo meio dos convidados "-Onde está ele afinal?"

"-_'Não há muitos como ele'_?"

"-Deixa de ser ciumento Draco." – Murmurou ao sentir os braços dele a envolverem a sua cintura, em posição de dança.

"-Não estou a ser ciumento. Aquela tal de Julliet é que não merecia um alemãozinho assim."

"-E porque não? O Niklas é…"

"-O que importa esse alemãozinho agora?"

"-Nada meu amor." – Respondeu suavemente fazendo-o sorrir.

Ela caminhou pela sala e deitou-se no sofá, de frente para ele.

"-Estava com saudades." – Murmurou beijando os lábios dela.

"-Eu também." – Respondeu vagamente mexendo nas madeixas loiras.

"-A viagem foi boa?"

"-Foi de negócios."

"-O que se passa ruiva?" – Perguntou abraçando-a com mais força, os dois corpos aninhados no sofá, em frente da lareira acesa.

"-Nada." – Respondeu afundando a face no ombro dele.

"-Correu alguma coisa mal na viagem? Na empresa? Eu posso resolver se…"

"-Não foi nada na empresa."

"-Foi o Blaise?"

"-Não! Que ideia."

"-Então ruiva? Estou a ficar preocupado."

"-Não foi nada."

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente dela e passou a mão no queixo dela, encarando-a.

"-Sabes que eu estou aqui, não sabes?"

"-Eu sei mas…"

"-Nós falamos depois…"

Ela suspirou e voltou a enterrar a face no ombro dele. Vários minutos depois ele ouviu um sussurro, um sussurro que o fez despertar instantaneamente.

"-Não há forma romântica de dizer isto mas…estou grávida."

_Fim do Capítulo 7_

**N/A:**

Desculpem-me por ser uma autora tão relapsa… eu juro que não queria ter ficado mais de 2 meses sem actualizar… mas realmente fugiu do meu controlo… Não conseguia escrever a n/a nem os agradecimentos… Não sei o que me deu… Mas bem, agora estou de volta e espero que me perdoem P E que não desistam de esperar pelo próximo e último capítulo desta série… Que eu espero só demorar uma semana a actualizar… Beijos!

_10/09/2006_


	8. All Mine Twice

**Uh – A Série**

Capitulo 8

_All mine, twice! - Duas vezes só minha_

"-Bequinha pára de saltar."

A pequena gargalhou mais alto saltando sobre o peito do pai.

"-Vai procurar a mamã no banheiro princesa!"

A ruivinha correu para o banheiro voltando segundos depois.

"-Mã?"

"-Não sei princesa. Não está no banheiro?"

"-Nã. Mã?"

"-Parece que não..." – Pegou a filha ao colo e saiu do quarto de casal.

"-Ginevra!" – Chamou descendo as escadas.

Nada. Nenhuma resposta para além do silêncio.

"-Ginevra?"

"-Mã?"

"-Eu não sei princesa."

Entrou na cozinha estranhando a falta da mulher. Ela nunca saia sem avisar, muito menos a um Domingo.

"-Fica sossegadinha princesa. O papá vai tratar da tua papinha." – Sentou a menina de dois anos na cadeirinha de refeições e caminhou até à bancada.

Estranhou encontrar um papel dobrado sobre ela. Ginevra era por demais organizada e um papel na cozinha era estranho.

_«Não sei quando volto. Não me esperes. Não te preocupes._

_Sei que a Rebecca, apesar de tudo, fica bem contigo._

_Não te preocupes, vai tudo correr bem. _

_Com amor_

_Gin»"_

_"-'Não te preocupes'? _O que quer ela dizer com _'Não te preocupes?"_

"-Mã?"

"-Agora não princesa."

Leu e releu o bilhete da ruiva sem o entender. Porque tinha ela ido embora? Porque não tinha falado com ele primeiro?

Estava confuso, muito confuso. Não fazia parte da personalidade da ruiva deixar algo para trás, ou explicar as coisas por um bilhete. Mas era exactamente isso que ela tinha feito, deixado tudo para trás explicando-se com um bilhete.

"-Não… ela não me pode ter…"

"-Pá?"

"-E agora princesa?" – Agarrou na pequena ao colo – "O que vamos fazer sem a mamã por perto?"  
- - -

"-Eu não fui feito para isto… simplesmente não fui…"

Testou a temperatura da água da banheira com as pontas dos dedos.

"-Quente… quente…" – Queixou-se agitando os dedos no ar – "Estás a rir-te?" – Perguntou à ruivinha sentada no tapete felpudo do banheiro.

A bebé gargalhou mais alto voltando a sua atenção para os pequenos patinhos de borracha à sua frente.

"-Melhor agora." – Comentou depois de experimentar de novo a água do banho, mais morna desta feita – "Vamos princesa, tempo de tomares o teu banho."

Despiu a menina e colocou-a dentro da banheira. No mesmo instante ela começou a chapinhar.

"-Vá lá Bequinha, porta-te bem. O papá não tem jeito nenhum para isto portanto vais ter de me ajudar. Pode ser?" – A pequena respondeu molhando-lhe a camisa com a água morna da banheira – "Começamos mal minha peste."

Ela continuou a bater com as palmas das mãos na água, fazendo-a saltar em todas as direcções.

"-O papá vai acabar por tomar mais banho que tu se não páras com isso. Pega os teus patinhos."

Colocou os pequenos patinhos de borracha na grande banheira distraindo a pequena.

"-Agora fica quietinha. Não queremos que o champô entre nesses olhos lindos pois não?"

"-Na não."

Rebecca piscou os olhinhos azuis e continuou a brincar com os amarelinhos patinhos de borracha. Draco espalhou um champô cheiroso nos cabelos ruivos da menina, mas errou ao passa-los por água, fazendo a espuma escorrer directamente para os olhos dela.

"-Pronto, pronto princesa. Não chores." – Pediu limpando a face da menina.

A menina choramingou mais um pouco acabando por se esquecer ao brincar com os patos de borracha.

"-Ok, banho finalmente tomado." – Concluiu vários minutos depois – "-Fica quietinha que o papá vai buscar a toalha."

Deixou a pequena sentada e ergueu-se para alcançar a toalha felpuda que pendia da bancada do lavatório.

Ouviu a pequena a chapinhar com força e sorriu. Só não esperava escorregar na enorme poça de água que se acumulara entre ele e a banheira.

"-Merda!" – Disse alto sentindo as suas costas a embaterem fortemente no chão – "Muita graça Rebecca, muita graça."

Levantou-se contrariado, e encharcado, e tirou a ruivinha da banheira, envolvendo-a na toalha fofa.

"-Não sei como é que a tua mãe te dá banho sem se molhar…" – Comentou vagamente agitando a pequena no ar.

- - -

"-E agora o almoço." – Anunciou sentando-a na cadeirinha de refeições.

Não demorou muito para que ele pousasse na mesa um pequeno prato com a uma mistela de ar não muito saudável.

"-Aqui está princesa." - Elevou a colher com a papa e deu-a à pequena.

Escusado será dizer que ela cuspiu tudo na camisa dele.

"-Vamos tentar de novo Bequinha. Desta vez tu não cospes. Não está quente nem nada."

Mais uma colher de papa e uma nova mancha na camisa de Draco.

"-Vá lá princesa, ajuda o papá. A mamã não está, e tu portas-te sempre bem com ela."

A menina levou as mãos à face, lambuzando-se completamente.

"-Rebecca, ouve o papá, pára, por favor, de cuspir a papa."

"-Não! Não pesta!"

Não tão paciente como no início, ergueu a colher cheia de papa.

"-Vá princesa. Não podes ficar sem comer. Vá, só esta pelo papá."

A menina abriu a boca mas assim que sentiu o sabor da papa cuspiu-a. Draco bufou irritado, a camisa molhada tinha sido substituída por outra que estava agora coberta de comida para bebé.

"-Não pode estar tão má assim." – Levou a colher à boca e teve ímpetos de cuspir a comida no mesmo instante –" Tinhas razão Bequinha, está intragável. Vamos ter de arranjar algo além desta mistela que eu preparei para tu comeres. E o que me dizes aos biscoitos da mamã?"

A menina olhou atenta para Draco que alcançava um pote de biscoitos de chocolate.

"-Dá!"

"-Aqui está princesa." – Disse passando à pequena um dos biscoitos, que ela levou à boca no mesmo instante – "Agora já comes, não é danadinha?"

Despenteou os caracóis ruivos com as mãos e levantou-se.

"-Porta-te bem princesa… O papá vai só à sala chamar o teu padrinho. Ele, apesar de tudo, tem mais jeito na cozinha do que eu."

"-Blaise preciso da tua ajuda." – Disse falando para as chamas verdes da sua lareira.

"-O que foi desta vez Draco? Não consegues escolher a roupa que deves vestir? O que te aconteceu? Andaste à luta com os tachos e as panelas?" – Perguntou observando a camisa suja de Draco.

"-Ah Ah. Que piada. Anda logo. Tenho um problema enorme e, por mais que me custe admitir, eu preciso mesmo da tua ajuda."

"-Cheguei." – Anunciou sorridente aparatando no centro da sala dos Malfoy – "A Ginevra?"

"-Longa história. Conto-te na cozinha."

"-Mas que raio vamos nós fazer para a cozinha?"

"-Eu vou te contar o que se passou e tu vais cozinhar o almoço para a Beca."

"-Tu não tens mãos? Tenho de ser eu a fazer tudo por ti? Eu não sou a tua mãe, sabias?"

"-Ainda bem que não és. Agora vê se não deixas a tua afilhada a morrer à fome."

"-Olá princesa! O padrinho veio salvar-te deste pai desnaturado." – Agarrou a menina ao colo e agitou-a no ar. – "Biscoitos de chocolate Draco?"

"-Ela cuspiu tudo o que eu lhe tentei dar. Os biscoitos foram o último recuso."

"-E ainda dizem que os Malfoy sabem fazer tudo, não é linda?" – A bebé gargalhou e Blaise passou-a a Draco. – "O padrinho vai preparar-te o melhor almoço da tua vida."

Draco sentou-se com a filha ao colo e pôs-se a observar Blaise.

"-Mas conta lá Draco, o que aconteceu com a Ginevra? Fugiu de vez de ti?"

Draco não respondeu, sem saber o que dizer. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que se passava.

"-Então Draco?"

"-Eu não sei. Quando acordei esta manhã ela já não estava mais aqui."

"-Como não? O que se passou?"

"-Já disse que não sei. Tudo o que ela deixou foi um bilhete."

"-Parceiro, desta vez estragaste tudo."

"-Achas que ela me trocou pelo o outro?"

"-Claro que não! Ela ama-te, mais do que qualquer outra alguma vez amou, ela é feliz com o vosso casamento. Ela nunca te trocaria pelo Alemão!"

"-Então porque raio ela foi embora?" – Perguntou desesperado.

"-Não te preocupes, ela vai voltar. Ela ama-vos de mais para vos perder."

Draco suspirou aconchegando a filha ao peito. Ele esperava que Blaise tivesse razão.

"-Será que ela é feliz comigo?"

"-É óbvio que ela é feliz contigo! Vê-se no sorriso dela quando estão juntos, nota-se da forma como ela te olha, como se estivesse tão apaixonada como no dia em que se casaram pela segunda vez. " – Disse fazendo o amigo sorrir – "São perfeitos um para o outro e ambos sabem disso."

"-Achas mesmo?"

"-Claro. Não ia mentir ao meu melhor amigo."

"-Obrigado Blaise."

"-Sempre às ordens parceiro. Princesa, o teu almoço está pronto."

"-Boa sorte Blaise." – Disse sarcástico sentando a menina na cadeira de refeições – "Não é justo…" – Murmurou ao ver o amigo dar a papa à pequena sem se sujar.

"-Aprende com o melhor Malfoy, aprende com o melhor."

- - -

"-Hora de dormir princesa." – Anunciou pegando-a ao colo.

Assim que vestiu o pijama à menina ela saltou da cama e correu para fora do quarto.

"-Rebecca! Volta aqui!"

Foi dar com a menina a aninhar-se na sua almofada.

"-Não, não princesa. Vais dormir no teu quarto, na tua caminha."

"-Na, não!" – Repetiu sorridente abraçando a almofada.

"-Vamos pingente, vamos para a caminha" – Agarrou a menina no ar e caminhou até ao quarto dela – "Essa almofada é minha." – Disse com um sorriso tapando a menina com as cobertas.

"-Na não!"

"-Tudo bem, eu empresto-a. Mas só hoje." - A ruivinha gargalhou e enroscou-se nos cobertores. –"Dorme bem princesa." – Beijou-lhe a testa e saiu do quarto.

Deitou-se na cama, estafado. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Voltou-se para um lado e depois para o outro. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e depois cruzou os braços atrás do pescoço. Nada, o sono não vinha apesar de se sentir mais cansado do que nunca. Era ela que lhe fazia falta. Era o corpo dela colado ao seu, o calor e o perfume dela que faltavam. E ele não conseguia dormir. Abraçou-se a uma das muitas almofadas tentando compensar a falta que ela fazia nos seus braços. Até a almofada tinha o cheiro dela, mas não era o mesmo, nem poderia ser.

"-Onde raio estás tu Ginevra?" – Murmurou fixando o tecto.

Não conseguia deixar de imagina-la noutro local, bem longe, nos braços de outro homem. Nos braços daquele alemão. Tremeu de raiva, ela não podia tê-lo trocado por outro. Não depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos, depois de tudo o que tinham passado para ficar juntos.

"-Ela vai voltar" – Suspirou – "Ela tem de voltar."

- - -

"-Owa!"

"-Olá princesa." – Respondeu agarrando a menina que tentava subir para a sua cama – "Dormiste bem Bequinha?" – A pequenina acenou afirmativamente – "Pelo menos um de nós dormiu…."

"-Mamã?"

"-Ela volta logo." – Murmurou cansando, afagando os cabelos da filha – "Ela volta logo."

A pequena olhou-o com os olhos azuis brilhantes.

"-Já é logo?" – Perguntou passando as mãos na cara do pai.

"-Não princesa, não é 'logo'. 'Logo' é só quando for escuro, quando for hora de mimir."

"-Pu quê?"

"-Porque sim linda…" – Olhou a menina que o olhava triste –"Eu sei que sentes a falta da mamã… O papá também sente, mas ela volta logo logo. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?"

- - -

Viu a pequena a brincar com uma das muitas flores do jardim e sorriu. Também Ginevra adorava aquelas flores, adorava estar sentada perto delas enquanto via o sol nascer.

Sentiu umas mãos delicadas a taparem os seus olhos e depois sorriu.

"-Adivinha quem voltou…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ele voltou-se no mesmo instante e beijou-a fervorosamente. Só quebrou o beijo quando sentiu um aperto em torno das suas pernas.

"-Venham cá meus pestinhas!" – Exclamou sorridente apanhando dois meninos iguaizinhos.

Pendurou cada um deles nos seus ombros e depois encarou a mulher.

"-Onde estiveste? Estava preocupado de mais."

"-Fui à empresa…"

"-E demoraste tanto tempo? Por momentos pensei eu tivesses ido Alemanha!"

"-E levado os gémeos?"

"-Larga!"

"-Deixa-nos sair!" – Gritavam entre gargalhadas esperneando nos ombros do pai.

"-Castigo por me deixarem sozinho com a Becca! Mas porque demoraste tanto? "- Perguntou à mulher vendo-a a pegar a filha ao colo.

"-Eles quiseram ir comigo, não os ia deixar sozinhos enquanto dormias. Deixei-os na Toca. Quando sai da empresa era tarde, e eles já dormiam. Tive pena de os acordar."

"-Porque não me avisaste?"

"-Porque o Blaise disse que estavas deliciosamente preocupado."

"-Eu mato o Blaise!"

"-Qual quê meu amor…" – Beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente antes de voltar a sua atenção para a pequena no seu colo – "Então princesa, que tal o dia com o papá?"

A menina gargalhou e beijou-lhe a face sem dizer nada.

"-Parece que ela gostou."

"-Mas eu nem por isso. Não gosto quando trabalhas de mais."

"-Não digas isso Draco! Sabes que as empresas precisam de ser geridas com pulso de ferro."

"-Eu sei meu amor…" - Respondeu colocando os gémeos no chão, que correram para longe a gargalhar – "Mas eu não sou o mesmo sem ti…" – Murmurou antes de a beijar.

Depois voltou-se para os gémeos com um sorriso e gritou:

"-É melhor correrem suas pestes. Porque das cócegas do castigo vocês não escapam!"

E ali estava, diante dos seus olhos, a família com a qual sonhara, os filhos perfeitos, o marido maravilhoso.

"-Vem Ginevra!" – Gritou ao longe, acenando.

"-Vamos Bequinha?" – Perguntou à menina no seu colo, que riu em resposta.

Então, mais uma vez, e como de costume, ela deixou os importantes relatórios da empresa para trás e correu até ao marido e aos filhos.

"-As empresas podem esperar…" – Sussurrou antes de o beijar.

- - -

"-Promete que não voltas a desaparecer. Promete Ginevra."

"-Está prometido meu amor." – Respondeu contra a pele quente do pescoço dele – "Ficaste assim tão preocupado?"

"-Mais do que preocupado! Fiquei perdido! Pensei que não voltarias! Que tinhas ido para a Alemanha ter com aquele alemãozinho sem classe e que tinhas levado os gémeos contigo!"

"-Eu nunca, nunca faria isso! Nunca afastaria os gémeos de ti! E nunca te trocaria pelo Niklas."

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a com força.

"-Promete que aconteça o que acontecer tu não vais vê-lo!"

"-Porquê tanta insistência agora? Faz anos que eu não o vejo, faz anos que eu não tenho intenções de o ver. A última vez foi naquele baile, ele estava com a noiva dele. Não tens por que ficar assim. Além do mais eu sou só tua. Duas vezes só tua." – Concluiu erguendo a mão, fazendo as alianças reluzir ao fraco luar que entrava no quarto.

"-Duas vezes só minha…" – Repetiu num murmúrio apertando-a com mais força.

_**Fim **_

**N/A Final :** Bem… chega ao fim mais uma das muitas fics neste FF. 'Ainda bem!' dizem vocês, e eu não podia concordar mais… Demorou muito para ser actualizada, muito mais do que demorou para ser ecsrita… Começou como uma short dedicada à minha Beca e acaba como uma fic de 8 capítulos dedicada a todos que a leram e principalmente a todos os que comentaram. Esta é… supostamente, uma das minhas últimas fics… Depois de uma short que está para sair e do 'eternamente atrasado' final da DV não sei o que vai acontecer à minha produção de fics. Quando comecei a ler fics, apaixonei-me de imediato e faz muito tempo que não tenho mais essa paixão… nem pelo ler nem pelo escrever. È obvio que gosto de escrever aquelas ideias mirabolantes que tenho de vez em quando… mas fico frustrada quando demoro meses para escrever 10 páginas em Verdana 10! Então não sei mesmo o que vai acontecer… mas de qualquer modo, e a quem interessar, o final da DV não deve estar tão longe assim de ser publicado. Mais umas semanas da inspiração certa e deve aparecer no FF.

_Kika Felton _

28 de Setembro de 2006


End file.
